


Первый закон сказочной литературы

by DiathShehn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiathShehn/pseuds/DiathShehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сехун просто хотел жить в сказке. Но вместо этого он однажды встретил Лухана, и все заверте...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый закон сказочной литературы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Brioni  
> Коллаж: neks

 

#### – I –

Первый закон сказочной литературы гласит: всю книгу главные герои обязательно куда-нибудь идут.

Сехун вспомнил о нем, когда путь каравана в горах почти подошел к концу, приближая его к столице Средних земель. Не то, чтобы он знал остальные или вообще верил, что сказки пишутся по каким бы то ни было законам, просто так сказал Минсок, а Сехун поверил на слово. В конце концов, звучал этот закон очень правдоподобно — так было во всех небылицах для детей, которые ему доводилось читать: кто-то шел искать артефакты, кто-то — уничтожать, рыцарь спасал принцессу, маг странствовал в поиске знаний — и так в любой книге. Точно так же постоянно в движении был и его караван.  
Сехун лежал в пустой открытой повозке, устало смотря в затянутое тучами небо. Горная дорога, узкая и витиеватая, почти закончилась, вечер был теплым, повозка слегка качалась, поскрипывая досками. Тот самый Минсок лежал рядом и, как и Сехун, смотрел куда-то ввысь. Было уже достаточно темно и, к своему сожалению, он не мог читать, поэтому пришлось слушать рассказы Минсока и низкий громкий смех Чанёля, устроившегося позади:  
— ...В общем, парня того из Академии исключили, конечно, после всего этого. Но какое шоу он устроил! Надо было видеть! Готов поспорить, что тот коридор до сих пор восстанавливают...  
— Эй, там, не шумите! Поздно уже! — послышался впереди голос Ифаня, после чего парни прыснули, тихо захихикав, и вскоре, наконец, замолчали.

Этот небольшой караван доставлял товары из столицы в некоторые горные города и сейчас уже двигался налегке. Ифань, который считался здесь главным, был родом как раз из одного из таких поселений, поэтому проблем с покупателями у каравана не было — жители гор ему доверяли. Сам он был строгим и часто хмурил густые брови в отличие от Чанёля, который, кажется, всегда и в любом случае был безразмерно счастлив и готов поделиться настроением со всеми остальными. Для каравана он делал то, в чем ему не было равных — торговался. Получалось у него просто отлично: в столице товары закупались чуть дешевле, остатки в горных городах всегда расходились дороже, а радостный Чанёль хохотал с Минсоком, пока Ифань считал монеты. Минсок в основном занимался тем, что чинил повозки и укладывал товар. Для этого в караване были и другие работники, но они не оставались надолго — Ифань просто нанимал разных людей на время, и все, по большому счету, были этим довольны. Ну а Сехун, самый младший из всех, просто следил за тарадами.  
Тарады — грузные рогатые парнокопытные животные, которых часто запрягали в разные повозки. Сехун был знаком с ними с самого детства: он родился в маленькой рыболовецкой деревеньке на восточном краю материка и уже с того момента, когда, как там говорят, увидел восемь Плеяд — созвездие, появляющееся над горизонтом раз в год, — начал помогать перевозить на тарадах пойманную рыбу к ближайшему крупному поселению. С тех пор прошло много времени, Сехун застал еще семь Плеяд, а после деревня была разорена южными кочевниками, и мальчику вместе с остальными пришлось перебраться ближе к горам, где не видно созвездия Плеяды и возраст считают, как в Средних землях. В одном из таких предгорных поселений Сехун и напросился в караван. Дела тогда шли скверно, почти весь товар был украден, поэтому Ифань, зарекшийся еще хоть раз выходить к восточному предгорью, хоть и не был рад мальчишке, который мало что может, но от лишних рук все же отказываться не стал. Тем более что Сехун даже на оплате не настаивал: еды, спального мешка и неба над головой ему вполне хватало. Да и с тарадами работы не много: напои, накорми, да следи, чтобы не заболели, и копыта не трескались.  
Купеческая гильдия после того случая помогла оформить несколько постоянных заказов и выделила четверых наемников охранять караван, так что все складывалось как нельзя лучше. В свободное время Сехун бродил по средним уровням столицы и на мелочь, которую ему всегда оставлял Чанёль, покупал мелкие сладости и тонкие книжки для детей, потому что они были дешевыми и просто ему нравились. Над любовью Сехуна к детским сказкам смеялся только Минсок — подшучивал, что тот в детстве не наигрался, но Сехун не обижался, это ведь в какой-то мере было правдой. Да и не настолько он взрослый, чтобы этого стыдиться и совсем забывать о ребячестве, 19 лет всего! Минсоку же за это всегда кто-нибудь припоминал случай с магической сферой, которую тот однажды раскрыл. Он когда-то учился магии, чем очень гордился, но постоянная зубрежка ему в конечном счете надоела, и уже после полугодия в Академии он все бросил. Недостаток знаний был явным: открыть сферу Минсок смог, а закрыть — нет. Тогда в магической материи из сферы перепачкалось пол каравана, а Ифань долго ругал его за испорченный товар, пока он помогал Сехуну оттирать светящуюся жижу с плотных боков тарад.  
Сехун же не был против магии. Тем более, что без нее не обходилась ни одна сказка. И он все ждал, ему казалось, что с караваном обязательно должно произойти что-то, достойное фантастического рассказа. Они же постоянно в пути — а значит, главный закон сказок соблюден. Но никаких чудес с ними до сих пор не случилось.

— Смотрите, смотрите! Сунт летит! — вырвал Сехуна из размышлений Минсок, когда крылатая тень выпала на миг из облаков и нырнула обратно. Все сразу бросили взгляд вверх, открывая рты в удивлении.  
— А по-моему, просто птица, — пожал плечами Сехун.  
— Ой, да что ты в этом понимаешь. Сам же кроме тарад и не видел ничего, — обиженно ответил Минсок, отвернувшись: — Чанёль, когда там следующая гонка?  
— Семнадцатого дня третьих лун, кажется, — задумчиво протянул тот.  
— О, это значит, что мы еще раз в горы и обратно успеем? Отлично! Я давно на билет копил, — Минсок сонно потянулся и опять улегся на спину.  
О сунтах говорили часто и много, понять при этом, что правда, а что вымысел, Сехун, который их никогда не видел, просто не мог, по этой причине пропуская разговоры о сунтах мимо ушей. Кто-то говорил, что они размером с целый дом, кто-то — что они изрыгают пламя; точно было известно только то, что это сильные крылатые животные, которых нелегко обуздать. Столица славилась гонками на сунтах, и заветной мечтой каждого мальчика Средних земель было стать наездником и в них поучаствовать. Но Сехуну сунты, как ни странно, пока не встретились ни в одной книге, а потому и не были особо интересны.

Когда караван вышел на равнину, и вдали показались высокие башни столицы с ее яркими магическими огнями и мерцанием Великого Разлома, Ифань решил, наконец, разбить лагерь. И, предвкушая завтрашний поход на базар, Сехун провалился в сон почти сразу после того, как забрался в спальный мешок. Только во сне он почему-то видел не ароматные сладости и яркие иллюстрации книг, а черную птицу, купающуюся в тяжелых грозовых облаках.

 

#### – II –

Центральный базар столицы встретил Сехуна привычным шумом и пестрыми красками. Ночью прошла гроза, и теперь солнце приятно грело спину и сушило залитые водой улицы. Сехун бродил по одному из средних уровней столицы, не обращая внимания на лужи, и просто был рад тому, что на пару дней можно забыть о том, что надо кормить тарад — они как всегда остались в загоне на окраине. Ну и, конечно, тому, что Чанёль дал ему немного больше мелочи, чем обычно. Сехун уже купил утром пару новых книг и теперь просто разглядывал разные товары, пытаясь не сталкиваться с другими покупателями в узких проходах. И был абсолютно уверен, что ничто не может испортить его настроение, даже раздавленный и размазанный по брусчатке помидор, в который он уже успел наступить.  
Рассмотрев все ветряные колокольчики у одного прилавка и несколько блестящих украшений напротив, Сехун свернул наугад, пытаясь вернуться к центральной улочке, и наткнулся на лавку с орехами. Он решил, что было бы неплохо купить немного, чтобы перекусить, и остановился рядом. Продавец явно скучал и не следил за прохожими, но при виде Сехуна почему-то буквально расцвел.  
— О, Лухан! Как проходит подготовка, много трудишься, да? Как там Хальсу? Да, кстати, мне же тут сейланьские орехи завезли, я тебе пару мешков оставил, как всегда, за полцены, — лавочник бодро тараторил и широко улыбался. Сехун даже не успел ничего ответить. Он понятия не имел о том, кто такой Лухан, кто такой Хальсу и почему он должен покупать безумно дорогие орехи размером с два его кулака, которые еще и варить нужно, чтобы их хоть как-то можно было грызть. Он стоял, глупо открыв рот и уставившись на продавца, и отчаянно пытался быстрее придумать, что можно было бы ответить. Но появление нового покупателя его спасло.  
— Здравствуйте, а мои орехи... — какой-то парень встал рядом. Выглядел он странно: немного ниже Сехуна, немного лохматый, но в красивом, явно дорогом белоснежном костюме и высоких сапогах. Сехуну даже стало немного стыдно за свои грязные ботинки и протертые до дыр на коленях штаны.  
— Лухан! — торговец посмотрел на него, а потом опять на Сехуна: — Ну надо же, как похожи-то! Тут кто угодно спутает! Так вам каких орехов?  
Сехун все пытался понять, как их можно было перепутать, и даже не сразу понял, что обратились к нему.  
— Эм... Мне бы миндаля немного.  
Лавочник принялся насыпать ему миндаль в небольшой бумажный пакетик, разговаривая с новым покупателем:  
— Ну, так как ты, Лухан? Прямо в форме пришел! Сразу со стадиона?  
— О... Ну да, времени мало осталось, тренируемся... — Лухан неловко улыбнулся, почесал затылок и бросил взгляд на Сехуна. У него были большие глаза, похожие на глаза луара — одного из тех рогатых животных, что водятся на севере, и странный акцент, чем-то похожий на акцент Ифаня.  
— Вот и хорошо. А орехи-то твои да, привезли. С тебя билет поближе к магическому экрану, как обещал! И Хальсу привет передавай, буду за вас болеть! — Сехун, наконец, получил свои орехи, расплатился и поспешил дальше, пока Лухан принимал из рук торговца два больших холщовых мешка — под его пристальным взглядом Сехуну стало неловко.  
— А, да, обязательно! — бросил Лухан отрывисто и кинулся вслед за Сехуном: — Эй, парень, постой! Ну постой же!  
Сехун заметил это только тогда, когда запыхавшийся Лухан упал на него всем своим весом и двумя мешками с орехами, и они оба чуть не рухнули в телегу с капустой.  
— Подожди... Я... Ты должен мне помочь! — Лухан бросил, наконец, мешки и вцепился в плечо Сехуна, все еще пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Парень, я тебе абсолютно точно ничего не должен. А я из-за тебя свой миндаль уронил, между прочим! — Сехун попытался вырваться, но Лухан повис на нем и запричитал:  
— Пожалуйста! Это очень, _очень_ важно! И это можешь сделать только ты!  
— Даже представить не могу, что ты мне сейчас предлагаешь, — Сехун вздрогнул, отгоняя мрачные мысли. Вдруг что-то криминальное — кто этих богатеньких знает?  
— Да ничего серьезного, честное слово! Просто поучаствуешь в одном мероприятии вместо меня. Нас же действительно легко спутать. А я тебе еще амулет иллюзорный дам — и подмены точно никто не заметит. И вообще, будет весело, тебе понравится! Правда!  
— Если будет так весело, как ты говоришь, то почему бы тебе самому не поучаствовать? — Сехун попытался съехидничать, но, видимо, вышло у него не слишком убедительно, потому что Лухан ответил, почти не растерявшись:  
— О, ну... Я бы хотел, конечно, но тут такое дело... Мне в тот день нужно будет в горы вернуться, а отказаться от участия я уже не могу. Ты ведь поможешь мне? — Лухан широко распахнул глаза и надул щеки.  
— Фу, только не эти девчачьи уловки! — скривился Сехун, мысленно отметив, что не ошибся в акценте — похоже Лухан, как и Ифань, родился в горах. Лухан же драматично свел брови и продолжил дергать Сехуна за плечо:  
— Ну пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, помоги мне!  
— Ладно, ладно! Только отвяжись наконец, ты же мне сейчас руку оторвешь!  
— Правда? — он на мгновение засиял, смотря Сехуну в глаза, а потом бросился подбирать мешки: — Этот тебе, этот мне, и пошли быстрее, вообще стемнеет уже скоро, а нам еще в ангар надо!

Сехун не знал, зачем согласился, на что именно согласился, почему тащит этот тяжелый мешок, куда вообще его тащит и при чем здесь какой-то ангар, но когда Лухан вывел его со среднего уровня столицы к широким бульварам центра, он даже перестал сопротивляться. На самом деле Сехун никогда не бывал в высоких уровнях города, ему вполне хватало окраин, а магического центра он всячески избегал и даже побаивался, но сейчас только и вертел головой, пытаясь все разглядеть. Над помпезными зданиями возвышались башни — те самые, что видны уже на подъезде к столице, повсюду пестрели вывески, загорались разноцветные магические огни и сновали люди: аристократы в цилиндрах, шумная и бойкая молодежь, молчаливые маги в своих странных длинных мантиях — целый водоворот, который поглотил Сехуна настолько, что он почти не слушал Лухана, пытающегося на ходу рассказывать, что то здание справа, которое они только что прошли — Галерея изящных искусств, на соседнем проспекте — Музей Великого Разлома, а вон те башни впереди — Главная Магическая Академия. Но достаточно скоро, почти сразу после того, как Лухан, наконец, удосужился спросить, как зовут его «двойника», они вновь спустились на средний уровень и вышли к ангарам — реальным огромным ангарам, таким, в которых обычно стоят большие воздушные парусники и другие летающие магические корабли.  
Не обращая внимания на замечания Лухана, Сехун бросил мешок с орехами, и потащил его внутрь, волоча за собой по земле. Он устал, действительно ожидал увидеть корабли и не очень-то понимал, как с ними связаны орехи, но никаких парусников внутри и не оказалось: войдя в ангар, он увидел только коридор между множеством отдельных пронумерованных отсеков. Они дошли примерно до середины, когда Лухан остановился и указал Сехуну на номер, написанный размашистыми мазками красной краски:  
— Смотри, 314. Запомнишь? — Сехун кивнул. Лухан открыл отсек и втолкнул его внутрь, прежде чем включить свет.  
Зря.

Сехун был готов заорать, но, к его счастью, наверное, от ужаса крик застрял где-то в горле. Перед ним лежало огромное темно-синее существо с мощными когтистыми лапами, такой же мощной челюстью и большими кожистыми крыльями, флегматично открывшее один глаз, чтобы посмотреть, кто посмел вторгнуться в его обитель. Лухан радостно кинулся к нему с орехами, лепеча и сюсюкая на родном языке.  
Сехун, смотря, как тварь жует каменно-твердые орехи, словно кусочки теста, решил, что вся авантюра закончится здесь и сейчас, когда он станет главным блюдом в ужине этого чудовища, но Лухан уверил его в том, что его мучениям не скоро придет конец, широко улыбнувшись и положив руку Сехуну на плечо:  
— Знакомься, Сехун, это Хальсу. На ближайшее время он — твой ездовой сунт!

 

#### – III –

— Ч-что?  
— Ты вместо меня будешь участвовать в ближайших гонках! И твоим сунтом будет Хальсу! Ну правда же он милый?  
Сехун крайне сомневался, что эту машину для убийств можно назвать милой, поэтому, когда, наконец, снова смог двигаться, тут же попятился назад.  
— Н-не-е, парень, мы так не договаривались, я уматываю!  
— Меня зовут Лухан, вообще-то, — насупился тот, останавливая Сехуна. — И ты уже пообещал! Так что давай, готовься, завтра тренироваться начнем.  
— В чем тренироваться?  
— Как в чем? В управлении. И всем таком. Ну, ты же не думаешь, что как только на него сядешь, он тут же полетит?  
— Погоди, мне нужно будет на это залезать? И летать? — у Сехуна перехватило дыхание.  
— Ну а как еще? Конечно!  
— Да я... Да ты... Да ни за что! Да в гробу я это видел! Да... Даже не уговаривай меня, Лухан! — Сехун в панике глотал воздух, пытаясь продумать путь к отступлению.  
Сунт в одном из соседних отсеков проснулся от шума и ударил по металлической пластине ограждения хвостом так, что задрожал весь ангар. Хальсу громко рыкнул ему в ответ.  
— Мамочки! — Сехун подскочил и взвизгнул, как девчонка.  
— Ты чего? Они же безобидные совсем, — Лухан, видимо, искренне не понимал, как кто-то из Средних земель может быть в ужасе от мыслей о сунтах и гонках. Это же сунты и гонки, в конце концов!  
— Безобидные? Ты шутишь, да? Я... Я не буду связываться с этими исчадиями ада! — Сехун прекратил пятиться и, резко развернувшись, бросился к выходу.  
— Сехун! — возглас Лухана его все-таки остановил. — Ты... Ты действительно единственный, кто может мне помочь. Тебе не нужно выигрывать или что-то в том роде, просто выйди на стадион вместо меня. Это важно, правда.  
— Да что такое ты забыл в этих своих горах, что не можешь участвовать сам? — Сехун развернулся, нахмурив брови.  
Лухан растерялся.  
— Мне... Мне надо, у меня... У меня в семье проблемы! И... — Лухан рассеянно водил взглядом по стенам ангара, часто моргая. — Пожалуйста, Сехун-а.  
— Я не знаю даже... — совесть Сехуна была сегодня явно не на его стороне, он виновато опустил глаза и поджал губы. — И вообще, я не могу, я ведь в караване, мы скоро опять в горы отправляемся, а я за важные вещи отвечаю, между прочим! Как они без меня? И... И начальник у меня очень строгий! Вот, — он говорил со всей показной серьезностью, но Лухан все равно был упрямей:  
— Давай я с ним поговорю, а? Я уверен, что тебя отпустят. Это же гонки на сунтах! Такая возможность!  
Сехун задумался. Если Чанёль и Минсок узнают, что его приглашают поучаствовать, а он отказывается, они его к этому сунту сами привяжут. А Ифань и слова против не скажет, наверное.  
— Не надо. Я им сам скажу, — обреченно вздохнул Сехун.  
— Хорошо, — Лухан, выдохнув, заулыбался, — тогда до завтра. Буду ждать на тренировку, не забудь! — он помахал Сехуну на прощанье и вернулся к Хальсу, высунувшему голову из своего отсека, обнимая того за шею и снова что-то щебеча на горном.

Сехун пришел в трактир на одном из нижних уровней столицы, где они обычно останавливались между походами, уже совсем поздно, выслушал оду дисциплине от Ифаня и радостный смех Чанёля о том, что «Смотрите-ка, Сехун-а вырос!», а потом завалился, наконец, спать. Он был уверен, что на утро все встанет на свои места, не будет никакого Лухана, и тем более не будет его Хальсу, зато будет базар и милые городские улочки. А вечером караван опять отправится в горы, где у Сехуна будет чистое небо и его любимые сказки.

Однако утром прямо на входе в трактир Сехун столкнулся нос к носу с Луханом. И чуть не заплакал от безысходности.  
— Я тут решил тебя проконтролировать, а то мало ли сбежишь, — он сонно улыбался и пытался пригладить взъерошенные волосы, а еще на нем не было его строгой дорогой формы, от чего он, в обычной рубахе и свободных темных штанах, выглядел совсем просто и даже мило. — Ну так что, ты там у своего начальника отпросился?  
— Нет еще, — буркнул Сехун. У него не было настроения даже думать о том, как тот смог его найти.  
— Ну, тогда пошли! — Лухан с готовностью схватил Сехуна за руку и потащил внутрь.  
— Да не надо, в самом деле! Я сам скажу! — Сехун захлебнулся возмущением: Лухан что, за маленького его держит?  
— Хорошо. Я тебя жду, — Лухан действительно был настроен серьезно. Сдались же ему эти горы в день соревнований!  
Сехун побрел наверх, к маленьким комнатам для постояльцев. Ифань, как ни странно, сразу согласился, даже несмотря на пространное объяснение Сехуна о том, что он «хочет посмотреть город». И денег оставил. А Чанёль от себя добавил, сияя, как начищенный медяк: «О! Ну что я говорил? Нет, ну вот что я говорил, а? Совсем взрослый стал!», и театрально вытирая якобы подступившие слезы умиления. Он еще много болтал о том, как он одобряет его желание погулять и что-то о клубе «Квазар», куда Сехун обязательно должен был зайти, пока Минсок скорбно и выразительно ныл Ифаню о том, что тоже хочет в отпуск. В итоге Ифань выставил Сехуна за дверь, чтобы «не сеял смуту», перед этим, правда, даже обняв на прощание, хотя привычки к нежностям за ним раньше никогда не замечали.  
Сехун очень медленно спускался на первый этаж трактира, где его ждал Лухан, и слушал, как трагично скрипят ступени лестницы. Вместо того, чтобы снова попытать удачу найти что-нибудь сказочное в походе, ему придется остаться в столице, да еще и каждый день бороться за то, чтобы не быть съеденным этим Хальсу или каким-нибудь его двоюродным братом. Сехун решил, что ступеньки, наверное, тоже плачут по его спокойной жизни. Но потом на него накинулся Лухан, отчитывая за нерасторопность и тут же вытаскивая побыстрее на улицу, и у Сехуна просто не осталось времени на скорбь.

 

#### – IV –

Лухан привел Сехуна в центр города на одну из небольших площадей, где они, как он сказал, должны встретиться с парнем со странным прозвищем «Сухо», который может показать стадион. Вернее, как оказалось, должен встретиться Сехун, потому что у Лухана важные дела. Он почти сразу убежал, оставив в виде описания Сухо только «Он маг и коротышка, но ты ему об этом не говори. То есть не о том, что он маг, а о том, что он коротышка. В общем, ты его узнаешь, до вечера!», что для Сехуна было явно недостаточно. Он недовольно бродил по маленькой площади туда-сюда и хмурился: ему даже некуда было присесть, ведь на площади не было никаких скамеек, и даже бока небольшого фонтана в ее центре были все в брызгах. А этот Сухо, по всей видимости, собирался надолго опоздать, и все, на что мог надеяться Сехун — это обед за его счет.  
Он пытался понять, что же именно должно значить для Лухана «маг» и «коротышка», но так и не догадался, поэтому ему пришлось спрашивать у любого, задерживающегося на площади, кто хоть немного походил на выпускника Академии и был ниже Сехуна. Даже одну коротковолосую девушку спросил — совершенно случайно, конечно. Сухо, впрочем, оказался не таким уж коротышкой, хотя и явно переживал из-за роста и вставал на бордюр, чтобы хоть как-то сравняться с Сехуном, а мага в нем можно было узнать только по магической сфере под мышкой — он был одет в темный комбинезон, куда больше напоминающий тренировочную форму Лухана, чем длинные прямые мантии магов, застегивающиеся на пару сотен крючков. Зато Сехун точно угадал с тем, что Сухо опоздает: по нему было видно, что он никуда и не торопился, но Сехуна он узнал сам и долго кланялся и извинялся перед ним за задержку.

Стадион, на котором проводились гонки, оказался в самом центре города — там, где казалось бы, должна быть главная магическая башня, какая-нибудь обсерватория или хотя бы большой дворец. Сухо молча шел рядом, и Сехун никак не могу придумать, с чего можно начать разговор, поэтому в итоге он спросил простое:  
— Мы с Луханом действительно так похожи? Ой... То есть... Ты ведь знаешь о его плане?  
— Что-то общее есть, — уклончиво ответил Сухо и тепло улыбнулся. — Знаю, конечно.  
— Кстати, а почему у тебя такое прозвище?  
— Ну, в дни соревнований я на стадионе медиком работаю, поэтому вроде как, «хранитель». Вообще-то меня Чунмён зовут, но можешь звать меня Сухо, я не против.  
— Да я лучше по имени, наверное, — тихо ответил Сехун, и они снова надолго замолчали.

Стадион, вырывающийся ввысь из плотного кольца строгих построек и прилегающих ангаров, оказался намного больше, чем ожидал Сехун: на самом деле он представлял себе поле размером с арену для игр с мячом, которые есть в крупных городах на плоскогорьях, но главный стадион столицы выглядел куда более внушительно. Сехун был готов поспорить, что здесь могут поместиться почти все жители города — и это при том, что он даже не мог разглядеть его целиком — лишь полукруг стены над центральным входом. Чунмён повел Сехуна прямо через него.  
— Через служебные отсеки в следующий раз пройдем, сейчас просто посмотри, как для зрителей все устроено. Кстати, ты же о Великом Разломе знаешь? — спросил Чунмён, когда они уже петляли по длинным коридорам, поднимаясь на трибуны.  
— Что ты, нет, конечно! Эта огромная светящая пропасть совсем не заметна! — Сехун даже фыркнул, чтобы подчеркнуть сарказм.  
— Ну, значит знаешь, — Чунмён опять улыбнулся. А когда они вышли на трибуны, Сехун очень пожалел, что не понял сразу, почему он улыбался _так_.

— Чунмён-а... А это... А где стадион-то? — Сехун вцепился в ограждение, как в последнюю ниточку, соединяющую его с реальностью.  
— Ну, собственно, это он и есть, — Чумнём обвел рукой трибуны. — То есть, конечно, южная его часть. Другая — с той стороны Разлома, в северной части города.  
«Не показалось», — подумал Сехун и решился вновь посмотреть на разграниченные дорожки арены и трибуны, обрывающиеся прямо в бездну.  
— Я не буду, Чунмён, я отказываюсь, нет-нет-нет! Никто меня сразу не предупреждал, что мне придется летать на крылатом демоне через портал к центру земли. А мне ведь придется, да? Я угадал? Так вот, я отказываюсь! Я не буду в этом участвовать! — Сехун говорил громко и почти уверенно, но Чунмёну было все равно — он как обычно улыбнулся и просто обнял его со спины:  
— Еще как будешь! И не дури, все у тебя получится! Ничего ужасного в этом нет. Зато какой азарт! Шумящие трибуны, быстрые сунты, ветер в лицо и... — он остановился, чтобы томно выдохнуть: — _ма-агия_! Поверь мне, это будет _абсолютно грандиозно_!  
— Да что же вы со мной делаете? — завыл Сехун и опустился на ближайшее сидение, уткнувшись лбом в спинку стула спереди. Чунмён говорил со знанием дела, отчего становилось только страшнее.  
— Расслабься, Сехун. Хочешь, я тебе пока расскажу что-нибудь, а? О Великом Разломе, например?  
«Нашел тему!», — недовольно подумал тот, разглядывая ботинки, которые так и не удосужился вчера почистить, но вслух так и не ответил.  
— Ну ладно, — начал Чунмён, — тогда слушай. Великий Разлом представляет собой глубокий разрыв пород, основная тектоническая особенность которого заключается в том, что...  
— Ты издеваешься, да? — захныкал Сехун.  
— А, да... Что-то я и правда как в Академии, — смутился Чунмён. — Ну, проще говоря, Разлом — это не обычная пропасть, это место выхода на поверхность маны — естественной магической субстанции земли. Поэтому Разлом, конечно, всегда людей привлекал. Когда-то давно здесь селились кочевники, процветал шаманизм и подобные вещи. А потом его обнаружили маги северных школ и стали формировать здесь город...  
— Действительно, кому кроме магов придет в голову строить город вокруг пропасти?  
— Ну, в сущности да, — улыбнулся Чунмён, а потом строго продолжил: — Не перебивай. Так вот, столица, как видишь, быстро развилась. Источники маны для магов очень важны, сейчас мы ее для создания магической материи используем — по идее это мана и есть, только разбавленная.  
— А сама мана какая?  
— Ярко-синяя такая. И густая.  
— Как варенье? — Сехун бы даже обрадовался, если бы не был голодным. Но решил, что это ничего — про обед он Чунмёну напомнит.  
— Можно и так сказать, — засмеялся Чунмён. — Но вместе с тем у маны сильное энергетическое поле, никакие заклинания там внизу не работают. Поэтому для ее добычи пришлось приручать сунтов — они тогда только дикие были, горные. Зато сильные, совсем глубоко опуститься могут. Ну и однажды полеты на сунтах превратились в состязание. Поэтому, кстати, к Лухану такой интерес.  
— Уф, давай по порядку. Лухан что, знаменит?  
— Ну да, ты не знал разве, почему он отказаться не может? Тут о его Хальсу уже легенды ходят! Еще бы: редкий ледяной горный сунт, да еще и дикий!  
— То есть как дикий? — встрепенулся Сехун.  
— Ну, как обычно... Дикий. Нет, он, конечно, прирученный, со всеми прививками, но родился на воле, не специально выведен. Бывает, что шалит иногда, но это ничего. И вообще, не о том речь. Дикие сунты — невероятная редкость, тем более для арены, поэтому некоторые тут им великое будущее пророчат, а любители «темных лошадок» уже ставят неплохие деньги на его победу. Так что если он сейчас откажется, его просто съедят.  
Сехун тяжело вздохнул.

Потом Чунмён еще долго пытался объяснить ему, как проводятся гонки, как устроена арена и прочие мелочи, но тот понимал плохо — ему было страшно опять смотреть на обрывок стадиона, поэтому он смотрел под ноги, на облака, на свое отражение в магической сфере Чунмёна и просто на что угодно, кроме того, на что Чунмён указывал. Время его второй встречи с семиметровым «милым шалунишкой» по имени Хальсу неумолимо приближалось, и Сехун старался глубоко дышать, чтобы успокоиться, постоянно вытирая о штаны влажные от пота ладони. И даже почти не удивился, когда Чунмён, наконец, сказал:  
— Вот вроде и все, больше тут смотреть особо не на что. Да и Лухан уже наверняка освободился. Пошли, пора заглянуть в ангар.

 

#### – V –

Стоя во весь рост, Хальсу выглядел еще более внушительно.  
— Ты подойди к нему, познакомься, наконец! — Лухан стал подталкивать онемевшего Сехуна к огромному животному. Хальсу даже не двигался, выжидая, пока жертва сама к нему подойдет, а потом резко опустил голову, оказавшись прямо перед лицом Сехуна. Тот судорожно сглотнул и задержал дыхание, слушая, как быстро колотится сердце где-то в районе лодыжек. Хальсу с минуту смотрел ему прямо в глаза, а потом резко выдохнул и выпрямился. А дыхание у него было действительно ледяное.  
Лухан, очевидно решив, что Сехун сейчас упадет в обморок, резко схватил его за плечи, но тот все же устоял на ногах, продолжая смотреть куда-то вперед.  
— В целом все готово: седло я закрепил, так что можно приступать.  
— Костюм новый уже заказал? — подошел к ним Чунмён.  
— Нет, я забыл у Сехуна размер спросить, хорошо, что напомнил, — ответил Лухан.  
— Да я и не знаю, какой у меня размер, — Сехун задумчиво подтянул рукав рубашки. Он всегда одевался на глаз, часто одалживая одежду у Чанёля, поэтому обычно все вещи на нем висели.  
Чунмён покачал головой, а Лухан просто махнул рукой:  
— Ладно, потом разберемся. Давай, залезай, — он дал Хальсу команду лечь и помог Сехуну забраться в седло, закрепленное на плечах сунта, и правильно сесть.

А потом Хальсу встал.  
Сехун задергал ногами, натягивая стремена, и судорожно водил руками по его шее, пытаясь как-нибудь ухватиться: кожа сунта оказалась грубой и сухой, но трясущиеся руки все равно соскальзывали. А еще Сехун ощутимо качался, когда Хальсу двигал плечами, от чего жмурился, стараясь не смотреть вниз, где стояли Чунмён и взволнованный Лухан, поднимающий руки в одобрительном жесте:  
— Молодец, Сехун! Отлично!  
— Ну и как им... управлять? — Сехун запнулся, когда Хальсу сделал шаг вперед, и его снова подбросило вверх. — Ты ему поводья не надел.  
— Ты о чем? Какие поводья? Это же сунт, а не скаковая кобыла! — в голосе Лухана отразилось возмущение. — Корпусом управляй. Для поворота вправо наклоняйся вправо и наоборот. Держись за седло, там выступ есть спереди. И не бей его ногами, а то он их откусит!  
«Восхитительно», — подумал Сехун, неловко и боязливо похлопав Хальсу по шее. Тот тяжело выдохнул и сделал еще пару шагов.  
Ангарные отсеки для сунтов были достаточно большими, чтобы животные могли пройти в них по кругу. Именно так и двигался Хальсу, поначалу медленно и достаточно спокойно. Сехун же никак не мог сесть ровно и нормально держать равновесие: он постоянно заваливался на бок и вперед, грубо упираясь в шею сунта руками, мельтешил, дрожал, елозил в седле и задевал Хальсу пятками. Терпение животного закончилось уже на втором круге, и Лухану даже пришлось успокаивать Хальсу, потому что он уже активно стряхивал Сехуна со спины — у того выскальзывали ноги из стремян, и хватало его только на то, чтобы верещать: «Кто-нибудь, снимите меня отсюда, пожалуйста!»

Хальсу все же послушал Лухана и опустился вниз. Сехун скатился с седла и упал прямо пол, больно ударяясь плечом и обдирая кожу на скуле.  
— Сехун! С тобой все в порядке? — перепуганный Лухан сразу кинулся к нему.  
— Хорошо, что мы так и не пообедали, — Сехун от страха был белым, словно простыня, и, мелко вздрагивая, пытался отползти от сунта подальше.  
— Все хорошо, Сехун, не волнуйся, — Лухан помог ему встать и тепло обнял — Сехуну даже неловко стало. — Ладно, на сегодня хватит пока.  
Чунмён одобрительно кивнул.  
— Надо с него мерки снять. Лухан, ты взял с собой что-нибудь?  
— Да, мне портной дал сантиметр на всякий случай. Сехун, раздевайся.  
— Что? — он все еще переводил дыхание и потирал ушибленное плечо.  
— Ну, рубашку сними.  
Без нее в загоне с ледяным сунтом было зябко: Сехун ежился и покрывался мурашками, пока Лухан измерял его вдоль и поперек, записывая значения прямо на тыльной стороне руки, а Чунмён мазал его плечо и щеку магической материей «в медицинских целях». Хальсу лежал в противоположном углу загона и наблюдал за ними, опустив голову на лапы.  
— Ты такой тощий! Совсем ничего не ешь? — хихикнул Лухан и ткнул Сехуна пальцем в выступающие ребра.  
— Сехун, не дергайся, я чуть сферу не уронил, — Чунмёну явно не понравилось, как тот вздрогнул. — Надо пойти поужинать, это верно.  
— Вы же понимаете, что ничего не получится, да? — Сехун обреченно опустил голову.  
— Почему это? Здесь неподалеку есть отличная таверна. Там и готовят вкусно, и места всегда есть. Или у тебя денег нет? Мы угостим! — Лухан поднял на Сехуна глаза и улыбнулся, повторно стягивая сантиметр на его груди.  
— При чем здесь таверна? Я не об ужине, я о гонках! — Сехун нахмурился и поджал губы.  
— О, да не переживай, все получится! Просто ты вертишься много, а Хальсу это не нравится. Сиди спокойно, и все будет хорошо!  
«Тебе-то легко говорить!» — подумал Сехун, но вслух не ответил.

За ужином было решено, что Сехун пока остановится у Чунмёна, чтобы другие наездники не видели его и Лухана вместе. Чунмён жил в одной из башен Академии, куда они и отправились сразу после ужина и прощального напоминания Лухана не опаздывать на завтрашнюю тренировку.  
— Вы слишком сильно ману разжижаете. На сопли похоже, — поморщился Сехун от неприятных воспоминаний о раскрытой Минсоком сфере, стирая со щеки остатки материи, когда они с Чунмёном поднимались по винтовой лестнице к его комнате.  
— Сопли?! Я тебя лечу, между прочим! Неблагодарный! — Чунмён попытался изобразить возмущение, но выглядел он только как обиженный ребенок.  
— Слушай, Чунмён, а это ничего, что я к тебе подселяюсь? Ну, тебе ничего не скажут?  
— Нет, не волнуйся, у нас тут строгих правил нет, — ответил тот, открывая дверь. — Мой сосед сверху уже два года в комнате пространственные аномалии выращивает, и ничего.  
Сехун, сглотнув, замер на пороге, пытаясь найти номер комнаты или какой-нибудь другой отличительный признак. Ошибиться как-нибудь дверью ему совсем не хотелось.  
— Не волнуйся, он все равно тебе не откроет, — Чунмён, наверное, прочитал его мысли, или что там еще умеют эти маги? — Проходи.  
Комната оказалась небольшой и полностью заваленной всяким хламом: пустыми сферами, книгами, рукописями и одеждой Чунмёна. Сехун аккуратно прошел вперед, стараясь не наступать на бумажные свертки и его носки.  
— А это еще что? — он пнул ногой большой желеобразный кусок на полу.  
— Эй, я на нем сплю, вообще-то. И ты тоже будешь, кстати, — ответил Чунмён, отодвигая ногой стопку книг и выливая на пол магическую материю из сферы. Под действием его заклинания она растеклась продолговатой лужей и загустела.  
— Я уже говорил тебе, что эта ваша магия — просто мерзость какая-то? — возмутился Сехун, потрогав желе пальцами.  
Чунмён предпочел пропустить замечание мимо ушей.  
— О, «Ханщель и Редель»? — он заглянул Сехуну за плечо, когда тот доставал книги из своей сумки. — Я тоже читал когда-то. Хорошая сказка.  
— Я люблю сказки, — ответил Сехун и улыбнулся. Кажется, первый раз за день. — Было бы здорово жить в одной из них. Я всегда мечтал о приключениях.  
— Ну, они уже начались, — усмехнулся Чунмён, ложась на «матрац».  
— Как раз наоборот. В караване мы постоянно были в пути, а здесь что? Придется безвылазно сидеть в столице и тренироваться целыми днями.  
— А что, в сказках всегда нужно куда-то идти?  
— Конечно! Это же первый закон сказочной литературы! — ответил Сехун, пытаясь улечься.  
Чунмён рассмеялся.  
— А полеты на сунтах — это тебе уже не сказка? Сехун, да любой нормальный парень из Средних земель отдал бы что угодно, чтобы оказаться на твоем месте! Даже... даже годовой запас супа из водорослей!  
— Ну вот значит такой я ненормальный, — Сехун отвернулся и лег на бок, — Чунмён, ну хоть ты-то понимаешь, что это безнадежно? Я боюсь Хальсу, он... нет, оно! Оно не очень-то радо мне и...  
— А разве хоть в одной сказке все было так просто? — сказал Чунмён тепло и ласково, движением руки гася магические огни под потолком комнаты. — Спи и не расстраивайся, Сехун-а. Все еще будет.

 

#### – VI –

— Ты ешь давай, а то суп остынет, — Чунмён бодро жевал водоросли, выловленные из бульона в его пиале. День близился к вечеру, и таверна наполнялась голосами людей и запахом мяса, которое по традиции жарили на настольном гриле. Лухан ненадолго повел Хальсу на стадион, чтобы ни у кого не возникало подозрений, а рассказы Чунмёна о магических науках были для Сехуна скучными и не на много приятнее разговоров о предстоящих гонках, которые всегда заводил Лухан. Сехун, подперев щеку кулаком, печально набирал суп в ложку и выливал обратно:  
— Аппетита нет. К тому же, вечером все равно тренироваться еще.  
С того злосчастного, как до сих пор считал Сехун, дня, когда он повстречал на базаре Лухана, прошло уже восемь дней. Не то, чтобы ему не нравились новые знакомства: он уже почти привык и к Лухану, и к Чунмёну, но затея с гонками по-прежнему казалась безумной и пугающей. Даже несмотря на то, что Сехун уже гораздо лучше держался в седле, и они пару раз поздно вечером выпускали Хальсу в коридор между отсеками ангара.  
— А мы не пойдем. Погуляем лучше, отдохнем, город хоть посмотришь, а то кроме ангара никуда и не выбираемся. А завтра будем на стадионе тренироваться.  
— Зачем? — удивился Сехун. — К тому же, как Лухан объяснит мое появление? Скажет, что я — пропавший в далеком детстве брат-близнец, который нашелся только сейчас, и теперь он в честь воссоединения хочет покатать меня на диком сунте?  
— Сехун, завтра же фестиваль бумажных фонариков, никого из спортсменов не будет. А нас пропустят, я договорился. Ну и потом, должен же ты учиться летать на Хальсу, времени мало осталось.  
— Фестиваль? Эй, я тоже хочу на фестиваль! Почему ты мне о нем не говорил? — Сехун сердито свел брови.  
— Я думал, ты знаешь. В самом деле, неужели тебе совсем не интересна столица? — Чунмён удивленно поднял брови. — Тогда тем более надо сегодня погулять, заодно праздник отметим. А завтра вечером, если успеем, сходим на парад огней. Так что ешь.  
— А давай еще мяса закажем? — Сехун посмотрел на пиалу остывшего супа и прикусил губу, припоминая, что рассказал ему Лухан, когда Сехун не мог заплатить за свою спортивную форму: «Твой тренировочный костюм уже Чунмён оплатил. Как и мой, кстати. Он очень богатый на самом деле, ты не смотри, что он пока так скромно живет. Так что не стесняйся просить у него оплачивать твои завтраки.»  
Чунмён вздохнул и, цокнув языком, кивнул.

Вечером, когда совсем стемнело, готовящийся к фестивалю город привычно расцвел тысячами огней, но не как обычно — синеватыми магическими, а настоящими: золотым сиянием свечей в фонариках, развешенных в каждом квартале.  
Сехун старался не думать о предстоящих полетах и слушал Чунмёна и Лухана, которые, к его радости, совсем не говорили о соревнованиях — только о городе: Лухан больше о праздниках, а Чунмён — о его истории. По витиеватым мощеным улочкам средних уровней с их гирляндами маленьких фонариков, развешенных на перетянутых между невысокими домами бельевых веревках, они вышли к проспектам центра, где как всегда было людно и шумно, а теперь и по-особенному празднично. Сехун шел, сунув руки в карманы, улыбался и думал о том, что они, наверное, еще могут подружиться. И о том, что этот вечер был немного волшебным — почти как в любимых детских сказках, на которые сейчас совсем не оставалось времени.  
— А может, сходим куда-нибудь? Например, в клуб? Я давно не танцевал, — предложил Лухан, когда они зашли в один из скверов.  
— Ты любишь танцевать? — удивился Сехун. То, что Лухан думал еще о чем-то кроме гонок было для него главным открытием вечера. — Ну, я тоже не против, в принципе.  
— Есть предложения? Я в клубах плохо разбираюсь, — немного растерянно отозвался Чунмён.  
— Один мой друг очень рекомендовал «Квазар», — Сехун припомнил совет, который оставил ему Чанёль.  
— Ты что? Вам туда еще нельзя! Я слышал, что там... Что там девушки без верхних мантий танцуют, а в напитки антимагическую материю добавляют! — опешил Чунмён, покраснев.  
— Мне нельзя, а тебе туда, значит, можно? Я, между прочим, старше тебя! — Лухан рассмеялся, толкая Чунмёна локтем в бок.  
— А мне туда тем более нельзя, — буркнул себе под нос тот и залился краской еще сильнее, когда к смеющему Лухану присоединился Сехун.  
— Эй, смотрите, какие там красивые фонари продают! Давайте посмотрим поближе! — воскликнул Лухан, скорее для того, чтобы отвлечься и не смущать Чунмёна.  
— Вы идите, а я посижу немного, после тренировок тяжело ходить долго.

Сехун присел на одну из кованых скамеек сквера, отдыхая: от неровной брусчатки старых кварталов верхних уровней немного болели ноги. Он улыбался и жмурился, смотря, как вереницы фонариков, развешенных на деревьях, расплываются яркими бликами перед глазами, пока кто-то не окликнул его. Вернее того, кем Сехуну предстояло притворяться:  
— Лухан! — парня, который быстрым шагом шел к скамье, Сехун видел впервые, но, подумав, что это знакомый Лухана, решил подыграть и кивнул.  
— Лухан, — хитро улыбнувшись, незнакомец сел рядом, придвинулся к Сехуну и продолжил. На горном.  
«Вот я и попал», — подумал Сехун, широко распахивая глаза и глупо моргая. Наверное, стоило прямо сказать, что парень обознался, но Сехун уже откликнулся. Путей к отступлению не было.  
Парень продолжал что-то рассказывать Сехуну почти на ухо, тихо, но достаточно эмоционально. А еще у него возбужденно горели глаза, что вместе с его бритыми висками и серьгой в ухе создавало впечатление, что сейчас Сехуну предлагают что-то совсем криминальное: приобрести ту самую антимагическую материю или ограбить Музей Великого Разлома. Он постарался отогнать эту мысль и вслушаться в интонации: незнакомец закончил монолог на вопросительной и выжидающе посмотрел на Сехуна. Тот замешкался, взволновавшись, и кивнул — скорее машинально, чем осознанно. Друг Лухана широко улыбнулся, похлопал Сехуна по плечу и, поднявшись, пошел дальше, что-то звонко крикнув напоследок.  
Сехун все еще смотрел на его растворяющийся в толпе силуэт, когда вернулись Лухан и Чунмён:  
— Сехун-а, не скучал?  
Он вздрогнул и, мотнув головой, развернулся к радостному Лухану, который держал в руках два одинаковых резных фонарика на деревянном каркасе:  
— Смотри, какие красивые я нашел! Этот тебе!  
Сехун встал, принимая из рук Лухана фонарик, и попытался улыбнуться, но у него не получилось. Его никак не покидало предчувствие, что ничем хорошим история с тем странным другом Лухана не закончится.

 

#### – VII –

— Лухан, слушай, а у тебя есть знакомый с бритыми висками и длинной челкой? — спросил Сехун, наблюдая за тем, как Лухан закрепляет на Хальсу седло. Ранним утром на стадионе было совсем тихо и пусто, Сехун и Лухан были на арене одни, сонный Хальсу стоял рядом, прикрыв глаза, а Чунмён дремал во втором ряду одной из трибун, опустив подбородок на свою сферу.  
— С бритыми висками? А, ты о Цзытао, наверное. Он тоже в гонках участвует, нам, как спортсменам, комнаты в одном доме выделили. На разных этажах, правда. А что, ты с ним знаком?  
— Ну, теперь вроде как да. Просто он вчера со мной поздоровался. С тобой, то есть.  
— О, а ты переживал. Видишь, нас никто не отличит! — бросил Лухан через плечо, подтягивая один из ремней. — Все готово, забирайся.  
Сехун хотел было ответить, что переживает совсем по другому поводу, но понимая, что Лухан как всегда отшутится или скажет, что ему просто нужно больше тренироваться, только тяжело вздохнул и начал забираться на шею сунта.  
— Да, Сехун, подожди. Вот, — Лухан вытащил из-под седла дополнительные ремни, и стал обматывать Сехуна, пристегивая к сунту.  
— Это еще что?  
— Страховка, — ответил Лухан, поправляя лямку, перекинутую, через плечо.  
— Отлично, я неделю умирал от страха, а теперь оказалось, что ты все это время мог просто меня пристегивать? — Сехун возмущенно свел брови, немного вытягивая ремень, слишком туго перетянувший бедро.  
— Слишком долго шили, я же самую прочную кожу заказал, — ответил Лухан и потянул одну из кожаных лент, чтобы показать качество материала. — Хорошо, что к полетам успели доделать. К тому же, это для тренировок только, на стадион в таком не пустят, не по правилам.  
Он защелкнул последний карабин, еще раз тщательно проверил все ремни и, вздохнув, дал команду подниматься. Сехун привычно качнулся в седле, когда Хальсу встал и чуть дернулся, отряхиваясь от песка.  
— И что теперь? Разгоняться и в пропасть? — крикнул Сехун вниз, стараясь сохранять спокойствие.  
— Нет, просто подними его, пусть замрет в воздухе на месте. Подайся корпусом назад.  
Сехун попытался вытянуть шею Хальсу вверх, откидываясь назад, тот развернулся и недовольно уставился на Сехуна большим серым глазом с вертикальным зрачком.  
— Не тяни на себя седло, это «остановка»!  
— Лухан, я не понимаю, что ты от меня хочешь, объясни нормально! А лучше сядь сам и покажи!  
— О... Нет-нет, не стоит, это долго, ты же уже пристегнут... И не отлынивай, давай еще раз! — как-то взволнованно протараторил Лухан и поднял руку для сигнала.  
Сехун попробовал еще раз, но только сильнее разозлил Хальсу, перетягивая ремни седла — тот зарычал и попытался скинуть Сехуна со спины.  
— Лухан, просто скажи ему лететь, потом разберемся!  
— Ты должен...  
— Лухан!  
Тот вздохнул и отдал Хальсу команду на горном. Сунт нехотя распрямил крылья и, тяжело оттолкнувшись лапами, поднялся в воздух.  
— Сехун, выпрямись! Нет, пригнись немного, крыло заденешь! Хватайся за седло, а не за шею! Держись ровно! Сехун! — Лухан кричал ему снизу, но Сехун плохо воспринимал, качаясь в седле с каждым взмахом крыльев. Он попробовал прижаться к шее сунта, но так его раскачивало еще сильнее, отчего Сехуна уже начинало подташнивать.  
— Приподнимись! Привстань на стремена и войди в резонанс!  
— Ты там смеешься, да? Ты же меня намертво к седлу примотал! — Сехун попытался привыкнуть движениям сунта в воздухе. — Ладно, Хальсу, давай, вперед!  
Тот не сдвинулся с места.  
— Ну давай же! — захныкал Сехун. — Лухан, он меня совсем не слушает! Это безнадежно, опусти его уже!  
Атмосфера была напряженной. Лухан все же сказал Хальсу приземлиться и пошел отвязывать Сехуна.  
— Могли и подольше поспать, все равно никакого смысла в тренировке не было, — Сехун возмущался, не без облегчения слезая с седла на твердую землю. — Все равно я ему никогда не понравлюсь, и слушаться он меня не будет.  
— Можно подумать, он тебе нравится, — обиженно ответил Лухан.  
Сехун только нахмурился и махнул рукой Лухану и проснувшемуся Чунмёну, который как раз спустился к ним:  
— Ладно, пойду переоденусь. Идите без меня, встретимся у ангара.

Раздевалки для спортсменов были небольшими, с плотно стоящими друг у друга деревянными шкафчиками. Наездники ими не пользовались, как говорил Чунмён, но вот сами помещения для того, чтобы переодеться после тренировок, были очень удобны.  
Сехун уже упаковал в сумку белый тренировочный костюм и подворачивал рукава своей рубашки, когда в раздевалку кто-то заглянул.  
— Привет. Ты ведь Лухан, да? — из-за ряда шкафчиков вышел невысокий парень в кожаной куртке.  
Сехун решительно кивнул. Притворяться — так притворяться до конца.  
— Долго же тебя искать пришлось, — вздохнул тот. — Я думал, ты где-нибудь в городе, а ты и по праздникам тренируешься. Похвально. А, да, я Чондэ, но все зовут меня просто Чен, — Чондэ протянул руку, и Сехун неловко и немного неуверенно ее пожал.  
— Приятно познакомиться.  
— Наслышан о твоем Хальсу. Если он настолько хорош, как о нем говорят, то мне интересно, кому ты продал душу, чтобы оседлать этого дьявола? Да, кстати, а где он?  
Сехун растерялся, не зная, что ответить. Но Чондэ воспринял это по-своему.  
— А, прости, я забыл, что ты не местный. Про дьявола — это шутка была, не обращай внимания. Но все-таки, где Хальсу?  
— О... Он... Его С-сухо увел.  
— Правда? Жалко, все же хотел пораньше на него посмотреть. А Сухо — это случайно не парень из медицинского персонала? Ты береги Хальсу, он нам еще нужен на следующей неделе.  
— Что? — Сехун удивленно открыл рот.  
— Уф... — Чондэ сложил руки на груди. — Хальсу береги, говорю! И...  
— Да понял я, что ты сказал. При чем тут следующая неделя? До соревнований еще больше двух.  
— Ты все-таки что-то не уловил, да? Я _Чондэ_ , организатор независимых турниров, Цзытао же тебе рассказывал. Следующие гонки ровно через неделю.  
— Я ни в каких независимых турнирах не участвую, — Сехун не был настроен еще на что-то, кроме официальных гонок.  
— Эй, Цзытао сказал, что ты согласился, так что ты уже в списке!  
— Ну тогда вычеркни меня из этого списка, «просто Чен»! — возмущенно отрезал Сехун, подумав, что лучше бы вчера вечером согласился на ограбление музея.  
— Вычеркни? А где я нового участника найду? Если поднять взнос, то участвовать вообще никто не будет! Так что ничего не знаю, все вопросы к Цзытао, решай их сам. И вот, держи, — Чондэ отдал в руки Сехуну какой-то клочок бумаги, — тут все есть. Советую не опаздывать и приходить в полной экипировке: у меня медиков нет, я за травмы, полученные на турнире, не отвечаю. И да, не разбалтывай никому, такие мероприятия все-таки незаконны, — и, хмыкнув, двинулся к выходу. — До скорого!  
Когда с легким хлопком за Чондэ закрылась дверь, Сехун опустился на пол, облокачиваясь спиной на один из шкафчиков и рассматривая подобие буклета, оставлявшего следы дешевой типографской краски на пальцах: «Семнадцатый ежемесячный турнир... Северо-Западный тракт... Список участников... Взнос: 100 золотых.» Он смял листок бумаги в руке и бессильно опустил голову.  
«Сехун, ну во что ты опять вляпался?»

 

#### – VIII –

Погруженный в свои мысли, Сехун пропустил и парад огней, и тот момент, когда Чунмён вернулся в башню Академии, сказав, что очень устал за день. Ему никак не давали покоя ни предстоящий турнир, ни то, что ему как-то нужно научиться летать. Срочно. Наживать себе неприятеля в лице Чондэ совсем не хотелось: если он смог проникнуть на закрытый стадион, и вот уже больше года проводит незаконные соревнования, он абсолютно точно на многое способен.

Они с Луханом молча бродили по средним уровням и ели мелкие сладости, которые купили на развес на праздничной ярмарке.  
— Ну чего ты такой грустный? — не выдержал Лухан. — Не расстраивайся...  
— ...Все обязательно получится, просто нужно еще потренироваться, — передразнил его Сехун. — Лухан, умоляю, только не о полетах. Я даже думать про эти гонки не могу.  
— Потому у тебя и не получается. Ты просто не хочешь.  
— Надо же, ты наконец это понял! Нет, не хочу, Лухан! Я даже не понимаю, кому это вообще может нравиться!  
Лухан внимательно посмотрел на Сехуна и горько улыбнулся.  
— Сехун, о чем ты мечтаешь?  
— Что? — Сехун удивился, не понимая, о чем тот говорит.  
— Ну, у тебя же есть мечта?  
— Я... Я бы хотел жить в сказке, — Сехуну показалось, что это прозвучало как-то совсем по-детски, наивно и глупо, отчего он смутился, но Лухан и не думал смеяться над ним:  
— Я тоже, — он тепло улыбнулся, поднимая голову и смотря в темное небо. — Знаешь, в детстве мне очень нравилась история про Пэнг Петера, ты ведь про него читал?  
— Это про мальчика, который не хотел взрослеть?  
— Это про мальчика, который умел летать, — Лухан шел, все так же не смотря под ноги, и раскачивая в руке пакетик с конфетами, — И это всегда казалось мне абсолютным, совершенным волшебством. Ты даже не представляешь, как я ему завидовал, — он хмыкнул и продолжил: — Мне всегда казалось, что еще чуть-чуть — и я тоже смогу взлететь, например, когда мы бегали по крышам и гоняли птиц.  
— А вам разрешали? — удивился Сехун.  
— Нет, конечно. Всегда кто-нибудь из живущих на верхних этажах открывал окна и ворчал: «Ах вы, негодники! Спиногрызы малолетние! Ну я вам покажу!» — Лухан нахмурил брови и пробурчал каркающим старческим голосом, а потом рассмеялся. — Но для меня это было не важно. Я хотел летать. И чаще всего, наверное, об этом говорил. Вот кому-то интересно, почему трава зеленая или почему магическая материя светится, а я все спрашивал: «Почему мы не можем летать?»  
Сехун шел, молча смотря вперед. Ему нечего было сказать.  
— А потом, в один день все разрешилось. Недалеко от границы города был высокий утес, которого все дети почему-то очень боялись, рассказывали про него страшилки и всякие небылицы. И я поспорил, что смогу залезть на него и доказать, что ничего страшного там нет. Я забирался на него полдня, в кровь ободрал руки и колени, и нашел только сейланьский орешник на вершине — мне тогда даже как-то обидно было. А на обратном пути встретил Хальсу.  
Сехун удивленно посмотрел на Лухана. Он всегда думал, что Хальсу — фамильный сунт, который давно был у его семьи. Лухан не обратил внимания и продолжил:  
— Он тогда маленький совсем был, вот такой где-то, — Лухан подставил ладонь под подбородок, — и слабый очень. Вроде бы мне стоило его бояться, но боялся он меня, трясся весь, пока я его из кустов вытаскивал. И орехи ел, хищный сунт ел орехи — настолько голодный был! Я хотел его оставить, но он сам за мной пошел, а прогнать его... я просто не смог.  
Лухан печально опустил глаза.  
— А потом оказалось, что Хальсу не мог летать. Мы-то сразу его в центр города повезли, специалистам показать, дикие сунты ведь большая редкость. Вернее, меня очень сильно ругали сначала, за то, что одежду порвал, на утес залез, да и Хальсу с собой притащил, но потом родители смирились, наверное. Нам сказали, что сунты обычно гораздо раньше летать начинают, а вот Хальсу не мог почему-то, да и вряд ли будет — так они считали. Может быть, его семья просто улетела, а он — нет. Вот и остался один. Разве я мог его бросить?  
Сехун покачал головой, проглатывая тяжелый ком в горле.  
— Знаешь, тогда я и подумал, что мы можем друг другу помочь. Я был уверен, что Хальсу тоже хочет летать, и решил, что ему в этом помогу. А он поможет летать мне. Меня тогда никто не понимал: я бегал с ним наперегонки, чтобы он тренировал лапы, забирался ему на спину и массировал крылья, а все только и твердили, что это все глупости, что я зря трачу время, что Хальсу никогда не полетит. Но когда он, наконец, полетел, ни у кого не осталось слов. А я только стоял и плакал, словно это не сунт полетел, а я сам, — Лухан продолжал рассказ, изредка вздыхая и мечтательно щурясь. — А потом я его оседлал. Легко, как-то само собой получилось, словно Хальсу только этого и ждал. В первый раз мы мало летели, с полминуты, может быть, но я был так счастлив, словно уже весь континент пересек.  
Сехун бессильно отвернулся, пряча выступившие слезы.  
— А еще тогда я понял, почему люди не летают. Вот ты, Сехун, знаешь почему?  
Тот снова только покачал головой.  
— _Потому что не хотят_ , — ответил Лухан медленно и четко. — А я хочу, Сехун. Это моя мечта.  
Сехун не знал, что можно было сказать в ответ. Хотя Лухан ни в чем его не обвинял, ему все равно было мучительно стыдно. Сехун впервые видел, чтобы он был настолько чем-то воодушевлен и вместе с тем настолько чем-то опечален, и все его мысли о приключениях казались рядом с мечтой Лухана просто детским лепетом. Сехун только кусал губу, не в силах даже просто извиниться, и молча шел дальше, думая о гонках, Лухане и своих мечтах.

— О, Лухан, я чуть не забыл, Чунмён потерял свои ключи от ангара, в его комнате такая свалка — вообще ничего не найдешь. Ты сделаешь ему новые? — спросил, наконец, Сехун, когда они подошли к башням Академии.  
— Держи, — Лухан передал Сехуну свои, — у меня еще дубликаты есть. До завтра.  
— До завтра, — тихо отозвался Сехун и, положив ключи в карман, пошел наверх за вещами. План действий возник в его голове очень быстро и очень вовремя, и по этому плану у Сехуна еще были дела.

 

#### – IX –

Замок ангара поддавался с трудом. Было уже совсем темно, а небольшая площадь, на которую выходили ворота, освещалась очень плохо, поэтому Сехун держал в зубах подвесной ярмарочный фонарик и осторожно открывал ангар, стараясь не шуметь и не привлекать внимания. Внутри было совсем темно и тихо, каждый его шаг гулким эхом прокатывался по всему коридору. Сехун сжимал кулаки, стараясь не дрожать от волнения, и, высоко подняв фонарик, монотонно повторял про себя номер отсека, чтобы ничего не напутать.  
Загон номер 314 нашелся достаточно быстро, и его дверь открылась проще главного входа. Сехун вошел внутрь и, поставив фонарик рядом, потянул за рычаг, чтобы загорелись магические огни, освещающие отсек. Хальсу, спавший, широко раскинув крылья, открыл глаза и медленно поднялся, встряхивая головой и недовольно рыча. Сехун попытался согреться, потерев плечи, которые кусал холодный воздух, и, достав из сумки с вещами орехи, шагнул к сунту:  
— Эм... Хальсу, привет. А я тут тебе орехов принес, сейланьских, ты ведь любишь такие, да?  
Сехун подкинул крупный орех в сторону Хальсу — тот упал и подкатился к его лапам. Хальсу внимательно посмотрел на орех, откинул его в сторону и начал грозно наступать на Сехуна, размахивая из стороны в сторону мощным хвостом. Сехун, осознав, что трогать спящего сунта было плохой идеей, попятился назад, заикаясь и выставляя одну руку вперед:  
— Н-ну да, ты пр... прав, мне н-не стоило те-тебя будить, я уже пойду, х-хорошо? Не... не сердись, я просто х-хотел помочь Лухану, я...  
Он уперся спиной в дверь отсека, выпустил из рук мешок с орехами, которые тут же раскатились по полу, и попытался открыть отсек, не разворачиваясь. Не получилось: сунт уже подошел вплотную.  
— Хороший Хальсу, хороший! Только не ешь меня! Не ешь меня, пожалуйста! — Сехуну было настолько страшно, что он даже не мог закричать, его легких хватало только на тихое причитание. Он стоял, вжимаясь в холодный лист металла двери и жмурился. Хальсу шумно выдохнул: Сехуна затрясло еще сильнее, а на его волосах остался иней.  
Когда Сехуну наконец-то хватило смелости открыть хотя бы один глаз, он увидел, что Хальсу остановился перед ним и склонил голову на бок, всем своим видом выражая что-то среднее между «Как ты только мог так плохо обо мне подумать?» и «Да на твоих костях все равно мяса нет, я же видел!»  
Сехун выпрямился, сглотнул и попытался протянуть руку к Хальсу — тот отшатнулся, вновь гулко зарычав.  
— Хальсу-я... Хальсу, — Сехун пытался держать себя в руках, приседая и шаря рукой по полу в поиске орехов. — Я... Я был не прав, признаю. Но сейчас я очень хочу помочь Лухану. Просто помочь... А, ты же только горный различаешь, наверное... Лухан, Лу-хан, понимаешь, Хальсу? — Сехун боязливо протянул сунту орех, который тот мягко забрал с ладони, даже не задев пальцы зубами, и принялся медленно пережевывать. — Лу-хан. Я хочу помочь ему.  
Пока сунт ел с рук орехи, Сехун все твердил: «Давай поможем Лухану, хорошо, Хальсу? Хорошо?», — и осторожно, кончиками все еще дрожащих пальцев водил по его коже.  
— Лухан ведь твой лучший друг, да? Он мне рассказывал. Давай поможем ему, и вы сможете снова летать вместе. Слышишь, Хальсу, Лухан снова будет с тобой летать. Я обещаю.  
Сунт перевел взгляд на Сехуна и, резко дернувшись, завис над ним. Сехун снова растерялся и только прошептал: «Не надо», закрывая голову руками. А потом охнул, хватая воздух ртом, словно рыба, когда Хальсу мягко ткнулся мордой в его живот, обдавая грудь холодным дыханием.  
Он все еще мелко вздрагивал от страха, холода и, наверное, радости, и гладил сунта по шершавой коже, остававшейся мелкими чешуйками под ногтями, если почесать подбородок или челюсть. Хальсу, успокоившись, блаженно закрывал глаза. А Сехун смог, наконец, расслабиться и начал дремать, опустившись прямо на пол отсека, обнимая Хальсу за шею и чувствуя, как его грудь вибрирует при каждом тяжелом вдохе. Он и сам не заметил, когда в загоне ледяного сунта ему вдруг стало очень тепло.

Сехун вернулся в башню незадолго до рассвета и даже не успел заснуть до того, пока его не растолкал Чунмён и не потащил на стадион тренироваться. Он и не понял, что Сехуна не было всю ночь, или по крайней мере об этом промолчал. Сехун все же надеялся на первое.  
— Напомните мне, пожалуйста, что мы делаем здесь в такую рань? — Сехун сонно потирал глаза, ковыряя носком сапога песок на арене. Утро было серым и туманным — очертания дальних трибун были едва различимы снизу.  
— Тренируемся, — отозвался с трибуны Чунмён, даже не открывая глаз. — Ты же сам знаешь, что для личных занятий мне удалось только это время выпросить. А с другими наездниками мы сталкиваться не можем.  
— И Хальсу тоже сонный. Ничего не понимаю, — вздохнул Лухан, закрепив седло и возвращаясь к ним. — Если так будет каждый раз, из этих тренировок ничего не получится.  
«Это точно», — отметил про себя Сехун.  
— Не теряйте время, делайте уже что-нибудь! Я что, зря бегал и всех упрашивал пускать нас пораньше? — возмутился Чунмён.  
— Да-да, мы уже. Давай, Сехун, залезай, тебя пристегивать еще, — Лухан засуетился, распутывая страховочные ремни.  
— Только не так туго, как в прошлый раз, — Сехун нахмурился, пытаясь разлепить глаза, и забраться на шею животного.  
— Эй, не спать! — Лухан похлопал его по щекам, когда проверил все карабины. — Постарайтесь! Хальсу...  
— Да, Хальсу, давай полетаем, — Сехун грубовато погладил сунта по плечам. Тот встал, прогнув спину, прошел немного вперед и, оттолкнувшись лапами, взлетел над ареной, раскачивая в воздухе длинным хвостом. Сехун едва сохранил равновесие.  
— Ну вот, а ты говорил, не полетит. Видишь, все отлично! — крикнул снизу Лухан.  
— Так себе, — ответил Сехун, правда, недостаточно громко, чтобы его можно было услышать. — Значит, резонанс, да?  
Сехун привстал в стременах, насколько это позволяли ремни, и, обхватив шею сунта коленями, пытался хотя бы дыхание подстроить под тяжелые движения размашистых крыльев. Ногам было неудобно, и опять приходилось вытягивать на себя седло, что Хальсу явно не очень нравилось.  
— Ладно, приятель, давай опускаться, — Сехун снова сел на его плечи. Хальсу тяжело выдохнул — почти фыркнул в ответ, что Сехун воспринял как «Я тебе еще не приятель», и приземлился на стадионе.  
— Уже гораздо лучше! — подбежал к ним Лухан. — Думаю, теперь можно немного разгоняться и лететь вперед, и...  
Хальсу опустился на песок и закрыл глаза.  
— Ну и как это понимать?  
— Мы спать хотим, — пробурчал Сехун, ложась на шею сунта и свешивая руки по бокам. — Тем более, что в такую погоду летать все равно опасно — ничего не видно. Расскажи пока что-нибудь.  
— Например?  
— Я не знаю, куда ноги деть и вообще стоять не очень удобно.  
Лухан кивнул, сел рядом, облокачиваясь о спину сунта, и начал что-то чертить пальцем на песке. Сехун прикрыл глаза: даже попытаться уловить, о чем говорил Лухан, не было сил.

— Сехун!  
— А? — он резко открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с сердитым Луханом. А потом посмотрел на песок: — Это что, моя рука? Или нога?  
— Это стремя, Сехун! Я тебе уже десять минут объясняю, как правильно менять положение стопы в полете!  
— О да, отличный рисунок, Лухан. Лучше только мой караванвожатый чертежи делает, — Сехун широко зевнул, даже не подумал прикрыть рот рукой, — но ты продолжай, продолжай. Я слушаю.  
— Ну нет, слезай давай, — Лухан, нахмурившись, принялся отстегивать его ремни. — Все равно все без толку. И на то, что Чунмён старался, столько просил, чтобы нас пускали, тебе тоже наплевать! А про...  
— Да-да, я понял, положение стопы, — пробурчал Сехун, вставая. — Пойду все-таки посплю. Увидимся.  
Лухан обернулся на дремлющего Хальсу, а потом вновь посмотрел на уходящего Сехуна.  
— Да что такое здесь происходит вообще?  
Вышедший на арену Чунмён опустил руку ему на плечо, устало улыбаясь:  
— Не переживай, Лухан. Все идет так, как надо.

Поздно вечером Сехун уже почти привычно открыл отсек 314, но не обычную входную дверь, а ворота, из которых выводят сунтов, выпуская уже полностью экипированного Хальсу в коридор.  
— Я так ничего и не понял про стремена, но, надеюсь, мы с тобой что-нибудь придумаем, — сказал он скорее сам себе, забираясь в седло.

 

#### – X –

Есть вещи, которые просто нужно сделать, вне зависимости от того, хочешь ты этого или нет. Сдать выпускной экзамен Главной Магической Академии или уплатить гильдейскую пошлину, к примеру. Для Сехуна таким «просто сделать» стали полеты: в конце концов, от него не требовалось ничего выдающегося — достаточно было уверенно продержаться в седле на стадионе. Но легче от этого почему-то не становилось.

Все трое как обычно по вечерам ужинали в таверне. Лухан увлеченно рассказывал о жизни в горах, Чунмён следил за тем, как жарится мясо, иногда переворачивая его палочками, а Сехун по привычке задумчиво сводил брови и смотрел в стол, совсем не слушая их обсуждений: ему и так многое было известно о горных поселениях с их завитыми по углам крышами и невероятно узкими улочками — все же он уже не раз и не два принимал участие в походах каравана. К тому же, его сейчас, по иронии судьбы, куда больше волновали гонки.  
Несмотря на то, что Хальсу стал к нему намного лояльнее, тренировки по-прежнему были для Сехуна малоприятны, и у него не появлялось никакого желания летать. Он думал, что это из-за волнений о приближающихся соревнованиях. Ну и, может быть, того, что нормально полетать ему до сих пор так и не удалось.  
Сразу тащить Хальсу на улицу прошлой ночью было весьма опрометчиво: на небольшой площади можно было только оттолкнуться, чтобы немного взлететь и повиснуть над ней, как над ареной стадиона, прилегающие улицы были слишком маленькими, чтобы на них можно было разбежаться, а летать над жилыми кварталами показалось Сехуну совсем плохой затеей. Им просто негде было тренироваться, и это было первой серьезной для него проблемой. Второй, конечно, была сотня золотых, собрать которую для Сехуна, ни разу в жизни не державшего в руках больше пяти одновременно, казалось чем-то абсолютно нереальным.

— Сехун, а ты что об этом думаешь?  
— А? — вырванный из своих печальных размышлений, он поднял в недоумении голову. — Думаю о чем?  
— Вот и я не знаю о чем, — усмехнулся Лухан. — А мы тут новости обсуждаем. Смотри!  
Лухан развернул к нему свежий выпуск «Столичного еженедельника», который они с Чунмёном листали. На первой странице был размещен крупный портрет мужчины в парадном костюме, сразу под заголовком, гласившим: «Ю-Ноу стал официальным представителем Столицы на традиционной 79-й воздушной регате Северных земель.»  
— Ю-Ноу? Ну и имя! — Сехун удивленно поднял бровь. — А кто он, кстати?  
— Это псевдоним! — возмутился Лухан. — Он наездник из высшей лиги, титулованный спортсмен! Я его просто обожаю! Ты не представляешь, как он держится в седле — это что-то неописуемое! — его глаза восторженно загорелись.  
— А, твой принц на белом сунте, ясно, — хихикнул Сехун.  
— Эй! — Лухан толкнул его в бок, и все трое рассмеялись.  
— Говорят, что на предстоящих гонках он будет в составе специального судейского комитета, чтобы отбирать новых кандидатов в высшую лигу, — отозвался Чунмён, подкладывая готовое мясо Сехуну в тарелку. — Не могу, правда, это гарантировать, никаких официальных заявлений еще не было. Но ходят такие слухи.  
— Правда? — Лухан широко раскрыл глаза, прикусив губу.  
— Я же говорю: пока это только слухи, — пожал плечами Чунмён.  
— Ты ведь хочешь в высшую лигу, да? — спросил Сехун, сразу делая себе замечание в мыслях: «Что за глупый вопрос? Конечно хочет!»  
— О, ну... Было бы здорово, конечно, но это, пожалуй, совсем не обязательно, — Лухан лишь натянуто улыбнулся.

Когда они вышли из таверны и распрощались, Чунмён в немного не свойственной ему манере принялся расспрашивать Сехуна:  
— Ты такой задумчивый в последнее время. Тебя что-то беспокоит? Что-то случилось?  
— Нам негде тренироваться, если ты не заметил, вот что случилось! — поначалу вспылил Сехун, но потом осекся: — Извини, просто... Полтора часа на рассвете явно недостаточно для того, чтобы летать.  
— С этим мы что-нибудь придумаем, не забивай этим голову и отвлекись лучше. Вот например, что ты знаешь о регатах Северных земель?  
— Ничего, мне не интересно.  
— И очень зря! Воздушные регаты — это...  
Сехун тяжело вздохнул, готовясь к очередному скучному монологу.  
— ...гонки на малых летающих кораблях. В столице Северных земель их начали проводить не так давно — намного позднее создания соревнований по езде на сунтах, только когда магическая механика воздушного судоходства развилась до достаточного уровня. Тем не менее, на гонки регаты оказывают очень большое влияние, именно из-за разнообразных магических новшеств. Ну и просто зрелище это красивое, да. Стоит посмотреть.  
— Я как-то далековато от Северных земель.  
Чунмён рассмеялся:  
— Я ничего такого и не предлагал. Просто газеты полистай, там сейчас много репортажей публикуют. А еще можно сходить посмотреть западный воздушный порт: обустройство, корабли, сигнальные огни. И там достаточно просторно. Думаю, тебе понравится.  
Слова «достаточно просторно» остались в мыслях Сехуна ярким пятном.  
— А как к нему добраться? — взволнованно спросил он.  
— Видишь вон те башни вдалеке? С красными огнями? — Чунмён указал рукой на мерцающие над крышами точки. — Отсюда только три видно, но их больше. Это посадочные терминалы. Просто иди в их направлении и не ошибешься. Ну а обратно можно по Гранитному бульвару дойти.

Вернувшись в башню Академии, они только умылись и сразу легли спать. К Сехуну, в прочем, сон не шел, он только лежал на боку и разглядывал темную комнату, пока не решился спросить:  
— Чунмён, ты не спишь? Можно у тебя денег занять?  
— Хм... Сколько?  
— Сто. Сотню золотых.  
— Можно. А теперь спи, — Чунмён согласился, пожалуй, слишком быстро, но Сехун решил об этом не задумываться. Он упирался взглядом в стопку уже запылившихся книг со сказками, и поджимал колени к груди. Куда-то внутрь, опасно близко к сердцу прокралось сомнение, что все сказки он понимал неправильно, искал совсем не то, и что он, наверное, так никогда ни в какую сказку и не попадет. Даже в «Чудесное путешествие Сехуна с дикими сунтами».  
И перед тем, как выбраться с Хальсу к воздушному порту, он так и не смог сомкнуть глаз: только дождался, когда дыхание Чунмёна станет ровным и совсем тихим, и выскользнул за дверь, прихватывая с собой уже собранную сумку с формой.

В порту было светло от повсюду горящих огней и шумно: везде сновали рабочие, гудели ремонтные станки на верфях, подавал мигающие сигналы центральный маяк, чуть дальше на трех крупных сунтах поднимали груз на палубу корабля с эмблемой купеческой гильдии на флаге. Оставив Хальсу ждать в переулке между складами, Сехун вышел вперед и уже минут десять стоял, просто наблюдая за тем, как массивный парусник прибывает в порт по выделенной линии, освещенной качающимися в воздухе дорожками белых огней, и пришвартовывается у второй башни-терминала.  
— Эй, парень в белом! — к нему подошел загорелый матрос с мотком веревки, закинутым на плечо. — Ты тренироваться перед гонками?  
— О... Да... — промямлил Сехун, оглядываясь на высунувшего из переулка голову Хальсу. — А что, многие приходят?  
— Пара человек всего, но раз уж тебя в это посвятили... — он сдвинул назад темную бандану и почесал лоб. — Ты проходи, не волнуйся, только в следующий раз в форме не приходи. Разогнаться можно вон за тем ангаром. Главное следи, чтобы сигнальные огни не задеть, и лучше не подлетай к кораблям близко. А если отправят грузы поднимать, отвечай: «Нужно размять крылья» — и от тебя отстанут. Все привыкли уже, так что проблем не возникнет. Удачи!  
Тот похлопал его по плечу и пошел дальше, а Сехун остался и ошеломленно смотрел в спину уходящему матросу, пока Хальсу не толкнул его в бок.  
— Ладно, пошли, — тихо ответил он, выводя сунта за собой и оглядываясь по сторонам. За указанным ангаром действительно оказался широкий проход, в котором Хальсу мог свободно расправить крылья. Сехун устроился в седле, закрепил несколько страховочных тросов и привстал в стременах, готовясь к полету. Хальсу взял короткий разбег и, взлетев над складами, направился к башням порта, лавируя в воздушных потоках.  
Сехун нагибался к шее сунта, пытаясь спастись от ветра, и задерживал дыхание, когда тот наклонялся на бок, чтобы развернуться в воздухе, ловя себя на досадной мысли о том, что всего чуда полета он, почему-то, так и не почувствовал — скорее было просто страшно и холодно. Зато у него точно появилось желание утром показать Лухану все, что он делал сейчас.  
Если он найдет силы проснуться к тренировке, конечно.

 

#### – XI –

Красноватые лучи закатного солнца неприятно светили прямо в глаза, отчего Сехун жмурился и пытался закрыться от них рукой. Хальсу летел мягко, неспешно, свободно паря в воздухе на широко раскинутых кожистых крыльях.  
Северо-Западный тракт нашелся быстро и, к удивлению Сехуна, выглядел почти заброшенным. Он все пытался отыскать прозрачные магические купола стандартной или расширенной комплектации, которые ставят недалеко от дорог караваны, останавливающиеся на ночлег, чтобы укрыться от ветра и дождя, но ничего похожего на то, что использовал Ифань, не видел: тракт был совершенно пуст. А от воспоминаний о караване Сехуну стало как-то особенно тоскливо.  
Дни ночных тренировок в порту закончились, а вместе с ними и все силы: Сехун очень устал и рассчитывал, что сегодня ему нужно будет сделать последний рывок и потом просто показаться на стадионе в день гонок. И как-то отдать Чунмёну долг, конечно.  
Звучало довольно просто.

Место проведения турнира было видно даже в сгущающихся сумерках — Сехун сразу различил дорожку привычных сигнальных огней, похожих на те, что используются в портах: «Ну да, новейшие магические технологии». И, решив не медлить и проверив сохранность иллюзорного амулета под формой, подался вперед, чтобы Хальсу снижался.  
— Так и знал, что с твоей экипировкой проблемы будут. Держи, — Чондэ даже не поприветствовал Сехуна, сразу бросив что-то ему в руки. Вокруг условного старта уже собралась пестреющая толпа зрителей: в основном веселящихся парней и откровенно одетых девушек, которых Чунмён скорее всего и описывал, говоря «без верхних мантий».  
— Очки? — удивился Сехун.  
— Чен, ну что там, все на месте? — выкрикнули откуда-то сбоку.  
— Сейчас Бэкхён подлетит и начнем, — крикнул в ответ Чондэ и повернулся к Сехуну. — Ну да, очки, как ты без них летал вообще? Ветер же в глаза! Надевай давай, — он опустил взгляд в подобие блокнота и сделал несколько записей. — Взнос за участие во-он туда. И да, кстати, горный камикадзе, в следующий раз оденься брутальнее, а то при плохом освещении ты выглядишь от силы лет на десять. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то подумал, что я зову на турнир детей.  
«О, спасибо!» — недовольно подумал про себя Сехун, смотря на ухмыляющегося Чондэ, прежде чем вспомнил про иллюзорный амулет. Все же Лухан выглядел совсем юным и при дневном свете: его сходство с Пэнг Петером на любви к полетам не заканчивалось.  
Сехун оставил мешок с монетами на указанной стойке и вернулся к старту, где кроме него собрались еще три наездника. В одном из них, сидящем на зеленом пятнистом сунте, Сехун узнал Цзытао и поприветствовал его коротким кивком. Тот так же молча кивнул ему в ответ.  
— Чондэ, а почему на тракте никого нет? — решил поинтересоваться Сехун, чтобы скоротать время и ненадолго перестать волноваться.  
Тот снова отвлекся от своих записей:  
— Просто его практически перестали использовать. Транспортное сообщение с Северными землями и Западным континентом осуществляется преимущественно воздушным путем...  
— Ты что, в Академии учился? — прыснул от смеха Сехун. Глаза Чондэ от удивления расширились раза в два.  
— Только никому не говори! — сказал он тихо, нагнувшись к нему с подобия трибуны, и, выпрямившись, продолжил нарочито громко: — В целом задача простая: пять кругов по выделенному маршруту и выходите на финиш.  
— А правила?  
— А правила для сосунков! — справа от Сехуна, ярко смеясь, к старту подошел наездник с темными мазками боевой раскраски на скулах. Сунт у него был какого-то песочного цвета, очень тощим и, наверное, очень гибким, если судить по тому, как он сворачивал хвост кольцами.  
— О, а вот и Бэкхён, можем начинать! — радостно воскликнул Чондэ. — Так, ребята, расступитесь, всем освободить полосу!

Оставив поле впереди открытым, зрители собрались у старта, шумя и размахивая разноцветными флажками, что раздражало Хальсу — он тяжело дышал и нервно встряхивал головой. Сехун наклонился к нему и прошептал, похлопав по коже чуть влажной от пота ладонью: «Давай постараемся, хорошо?» Справа группа болельщиков громко проскандировала что-то о Бэкхёне — тот, сияя, помахал им рукой. Сехун только фыркнул.  
— Итак, правило первое, — громкий голос Чондэ опять привлек всеобщее внимание, — нет никаких правил. Правило второе: все внесенные за участие деньги достанутся тому, кто придет на финиш первым. Правило третье: ни за какие происшествия на тракте ваш покорный слуга ответственности не несет. Вперед, ребятки! — он встряхнул колбу с каким-то реагентом и откупорил ее, выпуская вверх пучок искр. Старт дан.

Сехун засмотрелся и упустил момент, когда все ринулись вперед. Спохватившись, он отдал команду Хальсу и пригнулся. Сунт быстро набирал скорость, разбегаясь вдоль тракта, и взлетел на спуске с холма, догоняя остальных. Сехуну было непривычно без страховки, в сумраке, на скорости, с которой Хальсу до этого еще ни разу не летал. Руки соскальзывали с выступа на седле, сигнальные огни смешивались перед глазами, где-то позади галдела толпа, впереди Цзытао обходил Бэкхёна, резко разворачиваясь и уводя сунта вниз. Сехун с трудом вписывался в повороты и с еще большим трудом держался в седле. А это был всего лишь первый круг.  
С каждым новым витком кольца у Сехуна все сильнее кружилась голова, и он отметил, что абсолютно дикий страх стал сменяться диким... наслаждением? Подобие полотна, ограниченное яркими магическими огнями, петляло во всем стороны, и Сехуну определенно начинали нравиться ветер, безумная скорость и мелькающая возможность вырваться вперед. Он хватался за шею сунта на каждом резком повороте, оставив в мыслях только «Давай, давай, Хальсу! Быстрее!», и давил на него коленями, чтобы тот разгонялся сильнее, с трудом дыша от возбуждения.  
Впереди плавно летел сунт Бэкхёна, которого Хальсу к концу третьего круга обогнал, задев хвостом. Правило номер один от Чондэ вступило в силу, и тот ответил прицельным огненным залпом: Хальсу едва спас бок, резко перевернувшись в воздухе и нырнув под него, пройдя ледяным дыханием по белесому животу. Они сцепились лапами, и Хальсу развернул сунта под себя. Маневр мог бы сработать, если бы едва не выпавший из седла, мертвенно-бледный от страха Сехун не пропустил поворот: без его сигнала Хальсу занесло в сторону, он разбил крылом несколько огней и притормозил, чтобы выровняться и дать Сехуну вновь усесться на плечах. Сунт Бэкхёна ловко развернулся и стал быстро догонять остальных, тут же вырываясь вперед.  
На пятом круге Хальсу догнал остальных и даже, к необыкновенной радости Сехуна, сумел обойти одного из наездников, имени которого он так и не узнал, и почти догнать Цзытао, но последний сунт успел вернуть преимущество перед самой финишной прямой, вклиниваясь перед Хальсу так, что ему пришлось затормозить, чтобы не получить удар хвостом. Финишную черту они пересекли последними.

— Извини, малыш, ничего личного, — тот самый наездник похлопал Сехуна по плечу, когда он слезал с Хальсу, пытаясь перевести дыхание.  
Еле держась на ногах и хватаясь за сунта, он прошел вперед мимо Бэкхёна, поднимавшего выигранный приз высоко вверх и стоящего в стороне Цзытао, недовольно нахмурившегося, сложив руки на груди.  
— Эй, Лухан! Пусть это было не особо технично, но весьма зрелищно. Будет интересно понаблюдать за тобой на официальном соревновании, — улыбнулся ему с трибуны Чондэ.  
Сехун только покивал в ответ и молча отправился домой.  
Наверное, где-то в глубине души он был расстроен, что проиграл, но ужас, смешанный с неописуемым восторгом, никак не отпускал его, отдаваясь дрожью в похолодевших пальцах, поэтому у Сехуна, покоренного скоростью, ветром и серпантином магических огней, не оставалось сил думать ни о чем другом.

Они добрались до ангара через пару часов и, уставшие, просто опустились на пол отсека. Сехун все никак не мог прийти в себя и, даже не сняв с Хальсу седло, просто лежал, закрыв глаза и раскинув руки в стороны, пока не услышал голос, подействовавший на него, как ведро холодной воды:  
— Ну что, как прошли соревнования?  
Сехун резко сел, вздрогнув, и чуть не столкнулся лбом со склонившимся над ним Чунмёном.  
— А... А откуда ты знаешь?  
— Не думай, что если у меня в комнате бардак, то я не замечу листовок, которыми кое-кто раскидывался.  
Сехун со стоном опустился обратно на пол:  
— Ох... Чунмён, я правда отдам долг, честное сло... Так, подожди, получается, ты все это время знал о турнире? И взносе? И тренировки в порту...  
— Ну конечно, — усмехнулся Чунмён. — С портом, правда, пришлось подсуетиться, чтобы мне рассказали, где есть места для занятий, но, как видишь, все получилось. А долг можешь не возвращать, думаю, эти деньги вполне себя оправдали.  
Сехун кивнул, сладостно жмурясь от воспоминаний.  
— Чунмён, это было так... так... я даже слов найти не могу! И вот уж не думал, что ты будешь одобрять мое участие в таких турнирах.  
— Я и не одобряю. Но тебе нужно было, наконец, почувствовать всю прелесть гонок и начать действовать самому, а это многое оправдывает.  
— А Лухан?  
— Лухану я ничего не сказал. Хотя надо бы, это ведь от его имени ты во все это ввязался. Но с ним уже будешь разбираться сам.  
— Спасибо, Чунмён! — Сехун снова поднялся и крепко его обнял.  
— А я думал, ты мне этого никогда не скажешь, — Чунмён тепло потрепал Сехуна по голове. Тот широко улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Сехун еще никогда не был настолько чем-то впечатлен, как теми короткими минутами прошедшего соревнования, к которым он вновь и вновь возвращался в своих мыслях. А еще Сехун никогда не видел настолько _по-настоящему_ счастливого Лухана, как тогда, когда, встретившись с ним на следующий день, сказал ему: «Лухан, я хочу выиграть эти гонки!»

 

#### – XII –

— Отлично, Сехун, на сегодня хватит! — Лухан радостно махал снизу обеими руками. Сехун сделал еще одну петлю и отправил Хальсу на снижение.  
— Хорошо, а то у меня уже руки устали,— ответил Сехун, когда они приземлились. Раннее утро было сухим и солнечным, на стадионе, как и всегда в это время, никого кроме них не было. Лухан принялся помогать Сехуну расстегивать его страховочные ремни.  
— А ты, как я посмотрю, очень рад, что я решил урвать для тебя место в высшей лиге, да? — усмехнулся тот.  
— Я рад, что ты теперь тоже хочешь летать, — Лухан поправил взъерошенную челку Сехуна и улыбнулся: — Ну и не без высшей лиги, конечно.  
— Слушай, может быть, пора уже без страховки? Все-таки на соревнования с ней не допустят, — предложил Сехун, выпрыгивая из седла.  
— О, нет-нет, рано пока, — замотал головой Лухан, — хотя горизонтальная восьмерка уже хорошо получается, но все же нужно научиться лавировать свободнее, если хочешь занять призовое место.  
— Это Хальсу молодец. Да, Хальсу? — Сехун почесал его бок, а тот заурчал и перевернулся на спину, подставляя его рукам грудь и живот.  
— Ну вы только посмотрите! — рассмеялся Лухан. — Эй, Чунмён, как тебе?  
— Кстати да, где он вообще? Чунмён, я тут стараюсь, а ты даже не смотришь! — недовольно выкрикнул Сехун.  
Из-за третьего ряда пустой трибуны показалась рука с поднятым вверх большим пальцем.  
— Ты просыпайся, нам уже уходить пора! — все еще хихикая, позвал его Лухан.

Они вышли через боковой служебный вход и направились к ангарам по маленьким переулкам и изогнутым улочкам, рассматривая позолоченные утренним солнцем дома и тротуары. Хальсу, аккуратно сложив крылья, шел следом — так, что Сехун чувствовал его холодное дыхание затылком.  
— Так вот, Сехун, твоя главная задача сейчас — научиться разным поворотам, бочкам и другим приемам — всему, что поможет обходить других сунтов, — продолжил объяснение Лухан. — В целом Хальсу и сам справится, конечно, да и лететь напрямую не будет: сунты пусть и звери, но звери не глупые...  
Сехун посмотрел на Хальсу, который остановился у фонтана на площади и пил из него воду, подставив открытую пасть прямо под одну из струй, и решил никак это не комментировать.  
— Хальсу, ну что ты делаешь? — возмутился Лухан. Тот прищурился и окатил их водой из фонтана, резко двинув хвостом.  
— Лучше не спрашивай! — рассмеялся Чунмён, поправляя мокрую челку.  
— Совсем ребенок еще, — Лухан покачал головой. — Ну да ладно, о чем это я?  
— О поворотах.  
— Ага, — кивнул тот, — определенные фигуры у тебя будут по программе в любом случае...  
— Да, я рассказывал уже, — встрял Чунмён.  
— Вы лучше напомните, а то вдруг я забыл что-нибудь, — пробормотал Сехун: признаваться в том, что он почти не слушал Чунмёна в день их знакомства, совсем не хотелось.  
— Дорожки для разгона на стадионе всегда прямые, а в воздухе из магических огней будет составлена полоса, которая на каждых соревнованиях разного вида. Я даже предположить не могу, какой узел они могут в воздухе завязать в этот раз. В принципе можно и прямо пролететь, но тогда лишишься большинства очков, — Лухан активно жестикулировал, изображая в воздухе арену стадиона, — с другой стороны дорожки стадиона узкие: бежать по ним можно свободно, а вот расправить крылья — нет. И в воздухе у тебя будет не на много больше места.  
— Тогда можно на старте вырваться вперед и лететь свободно, не особо лавируя, — начал рассуждать Сехун.  
— Это одна из стратегий, да. Но их много, и отталкиваться здесь лучше от сильных сторон своего сунта. Хальсу крупный, даже для сунтов крупный, и очень большую скорость ему тяжело развить.  
Сехун задумался: действительно, на турнире все остальные сунты были меньше Хальсу. Лухан продолжил:  
— Зато он очень выносливый и может достаточно долго высокую для себя скорость сохранять. Поэтому я думаю, что выгоднее всего будет лететь в общем строю: к концу гонки остальные сунты начнут терять скорость, и вы вырветесь вперед. Здесь, правда, стоит помнить, что есть те, кто до финишной прямой летит в конце, а потом делает резкий рывок.  
«Тактика Бэкхёна», — подумал Сехун, кивнув.  
— Поэтому нужно лавировать...  
— И развивать ситуационное мышление, — заметил Чунмён.  
— Ну, с этим будет тяжелее, — вздохнул Лухан. — Будь готов к тому, что на первых гонках все не пройдет гладко: где-то не успеешь, что-то не заметишь — такое в порядке вещей. Но в целом ты должен оглядываться и давать подсказки Хальсу. Ну... Скажем, вам нужно обогнать сунта перед вами, и сейчас это можно сделать, только обогнув его сверху или снизу. Хальсу и сам выберет направление, но ты можешь указать на лучшее, например, отправив его вниз, если видишь, что кто-то уже вырывается сверху.  
— Больше всего проблем именно из-за сунтов. Хальсу достаточно спокойный, а вот как себя поведут остальные — никогда не предугадаешь. Это все-таки животные, могут испугаться шума на стадионе, рассердиться или еще что. У меня на практике еще ни одной гонки не было без каких-нибудь происшествий, — заметил Чунмён.  
Сехун вздохнул: все оказалось еще сложнее, чем он предполагал до этого.  
— Это мы как-нибудь решим. Сейчас главная проблема в том, что тренироваться негде, — нахмурился Лухан.  
— О, на этот счет у меня есть план, — Сехун хитро улыбнулся, закидывая руки Лухану и Чунмёну на плечи...

— Сехун, ты серьезно? Да сюда только добираться полдня! — уставший Лухан сел прямо на обочине у дороги. Широкое поле с высокой травой, над которым проводился турнир Чондэ, сияло в лучах солнца, Хальсу лениво потягивался, разминая лапы, Чунмён раскладывал вещи.  
— Конечно серьезно. Смотри: много места, погода просто отличная! И это в любом случае лучше, чем сидеть целый день в городе без дела.  
— Ну хорошо. Только откуда ты вообще узнал, что этот тракт почти не используют?  
Сехун опешил.  
— Сехун все же ходил в походы с караваном и знает, что те ходят только к вам в горы, — ответил за него Чунмён. Сехун благодарно ему кивнул.  
— Давайте не будем тратить время, — откликнулся он, забираясь в седло. — Лухан, что будем сейчас отрабатывать?  
— Перевороты, — Лухан подошел к Хальсу, чтобы проверить экипировку. — Подожди, Сехун, а... А где страховочные ремни? Ты их забыл? Как же... Что же делать? — у него панически задрожали руки.  
«Ну да, совершенно случайно отстегнул и оставил в ангаре», — подумал Сехун и ответил: — Летать без них. Не волнуйся, Лухан, все хорошо будет.  
— Чунмён! Чунмён, быстро сюда! Подстрахуй его! Или нет, давайте просто не будем, пойдем домой, пообедаем... — Лухан отчаянно заламывал пальцы.  
— Не переживай, я подстрахую, — Чунмён похлопал его по плечу и открыл сферу. Сехун представил, как из нее выползет какой-нибудь муноног, которым в его деревне пугали всех детей, видевших меньше десяти Плеяд, и будет ловить его своими длинными щупальцами из магической материи; и решил, что падать сегодня точно не будет. Да и завтра тоже.  
— Хорошо. Так что мне делать?  
— Как обычно, привстань в стременах и резко наклоняйся в сторону. И будь осторожен!

Сехун улыбнулся взволнованному Лухану и отправил Хальсу на разбег. Тот пробежал в высокой траве и привычно взлетел в месте, где тракт начинал полого спускаться вниз с холма. Сехун подождал, пока Хальсу наберет высоту и наклонился на левый бок: держаться за седло было неудобно, а Хальсу только повернул налево, подняв правое крыло вверх и выпрямился.  
— Уходи в бок резко! Всем корпусом! — кричал снизу Лухан.  
Сехун повторил маневр, приподнимаясь на ноги и резко заваливаясь в сторону — почти падая, Хальсу ловко перевернулся и выровнял положение в воздухе, возвращая немного напуганного, но радостного Сехуна в седло.  
— Отлично, Сехун! Теперь пригнись, чтобы не снижать скорость, прогни спину! Еще раз!

Оставшиеся до гонок дни пролетели слишком быстро: кажется, только вчера счастливый Сехун бежал по полю обнимать Лухана после еще одной удачной бочки, и они радостно прыгали и смеялись, а уже сегодня настал момент обнимать Лухана в последний раз.  
Вечер шестнадцатого дня третьих лун был облачным, но теплым; все трое стояли под небольшим выступом крыши ангара и смотрели, как под моросящим дождем чуть намокает брусчатка площади.  
— Ну, вроде все, пойду собирать вещи, — улыбнулся Лухан.  
— Ты, главное, не задерживайся! — ответил Сехун, вздохнув.  
— Я быстро: только туда и обратно.  
— Знаешь, ты мог и до гонок съездить в горы и вернуться.  
— Если бы все было так просто, я бы так и поступил, — Лухан заметно погрустнел, и Сехун решительно его обнял.  
— Чунмён, проследи за этими детьми!  
— Конечно, куда я денусь? — отозвался тот и тоже обнял Лухана.  
— Ну, я пойду тогда. Вы меня не провожайте, лучше отдохните перед соревнованиями, — Лухан снова заулыбался. — Удачи, Сехун! И не забудь про высшую лигу!  
Сехун знал, что Лухан просто шутит, но кивнул ему в ответ вполне серьезно.  
— Хорошей дороги, Лухан.

 

#### – XIII –

На следующий день в столице с самого утра творилось что-то невероятное: о гонках говорили повсюду, центр был полон народа, а к стадиону с трудом можно было пройти, потому что возле него уже собралась целая толпа ожидающих, когда их начнут запускать на трибуны.  
Сехун в полной экипировке, чистой форме и с иллюзорным амулетом под ней, успокаивал Хальсу — тот заметно нервничал в узком и тесном для него стартовом киоске, калитка которого должна была открыться с началом гонок. Недавно к ним заглянул Чунмён и пожелал удачи, сказав, что сегодня специально выпросил дежурство на северной половине стадиона, а после его ухода среди снующего персонала и взволнованных спортсменов, Сехуну оставалось только долгое беспокойное ожидание старта. Он похлопал Хальсу по спине и, решив прогуляться, вышел из киоска в служебные коридоры. Взволнованные наездники и торопящиеся рабочие Сехуна не успокаивали, но он и не обращал на них особого внимания, пока не столкнулся с выходящими из раздевалки Бэкхёном и Цзытао.  
— Л-Лухан? А как ты... — Бэкхён пораженно смотрел на Сехуна и нервно оборачивался на Цзытао. Тот, прикусив губу, толкнул его локтем в ребра и прокашлялся:  
— Привет, Лухан, — у Цзытао оказался сильный горный акцент. Сехун бросил ему короткое «Здравствуй» и, пожав плечами, пошел дальше.  
Он бродил по служебным отсекам, пока ему не сделали замечание, и ему не пришлось повернуть назад, но вернуться к старту он не успел — к нему подбежал запыхавшийся Чунмён.  
— Сехун, я как раз тебя ищу! Лухан пропал, его нигде нет!  
— Чунмён, ты о чем? Он же поехал домой, в горы, конечно его нет, — нахмурился Сехун.  
— Да нет же, Сехун, он никуда не уезжал, ему вообще не нужно было в горы. Он даже посмотреть на гонки собирался, но пропал куда-то...  
— Если он сегодня в городе, то почему тогда сам не участвует? Глупость какая-то, Чунмён! — Сехун попытался отцепить его от своего плеча.  
— Это... Это длинная история, Сехун, сейчас нам нужно его найти.  
— Лухан... Постой-ка, — осенило Сехуна, — жди здесь, я сейчас.  
Сехун быстро побежал назад к киоскам и стал заглядывать во все по очереди в поисках Бэкхёна или Цзытао. Первый нашелся всего в двух киосках от Хальсу: Сехун схватил его за шиворот формы и вытащил в свою кабинку.  
— Какого черта ты тво... Лухан? — возмущенно начал орать Бэкхён, но резко осекся, когда Сехун развернул его лицом к себе.  
— Ты же не ожидал меня увидеть, правда? — прищурился Сехун, вжимая Бэкхёна в стену киоска. — Где Лухан?  
— Что?  
Сехун вынул из-под формы иллюзорный амулет и сорвал его с шеи, подумав, что многое отдал за то, чтобы посмотреть, как черты лица Лухана исчезают и остается только он — судя по глазам Бэкхёна, выглядело это впечатляюще.  
— Где Лухан? — повторил он.  
— Мы... Мы решили, что он помешает, — Бэкхён облизал губы, тяжело дыша, — Цзытао же специально его позвал на соревнования, все догадывались, что он беспомощным только прикидывается: на арене не летал даже — так, для вида приходил, а неделю назад... Подожди, это ведь ты был тогда, на турнире?  
Сехун не ответил.  
— Я еще раз спрашиваю: где Лухан?  
— Да с чего ты вообще решил, что я буду тут перед тобой отчитываться? Ты тоже нарушаешь правила!  
— Меня это как-то мало волнует. И Хальсу тоже. Ты не боишься диких горных сунтов?  
Бэкхён поднял глаза на скалящего зубы Хальсу, который завис над ним.  
— В порту он. Западном. Мы его в одном из ангаров закрыли, спрятав на паруснике, — тяжело выдохнул он.  
— Что? — у Сехуна отвисла челюсть. — В каком ангаре?  
— Не знаю.  
— В каком? — повысил голос Сехун.  
— Да не знаю я! — взвыл Бэкхён. — Где-то неподалеку от первого терминала.  
Сехун отпустил его, забравшись в седло, вывел Хальсу из киоска и, невзирая на возмущение и протесты персонала, погнал его через коридор наружу, где тот взял разбег и взлетел прямо над толпой ожидающих зрителей, поднимаясь выше, и разворачиваясь в сторону воздушного порта.

У башен-терминалов в день гонок почти никого не было, Сехун бегал между складами, пытаясь найти хотя бы один ангар, что ему все никак не удавалось — чем дольше он искал Лухана, тем сильнее ему казалось, что его просто обвели вокруг пальца. В конце концов, он нашел длинный ангар торговой корпорации: открытый и пустой; и отчаянно взвыл.  
— Юнец, если ты пришел сюда рекламировать гонки, то лучше просто побыстрее выметайся, итак почти все отгулы взяли, — проходивший мимо рабочий сердито хмурил густые брови, сжимая в зубах папиросу.  
— О, нет, я... Я курьер торговой корпорации Тамтунг, — Сехун, спохватившись, важно выпрямил плечи, пригладил волосы и указал на открытый ангар. — Перевозчик один важный документ не подписал...  
— Опять проблемы с грузами на север? — цокнул языком тот. — Парусник от пятого терминала отошел, догоняй.  
Сехун коротко кивнул и быстро оседлал Хальсу, направляя его к указанной башне.

Широкие паруса корабля еще были видны вдалеке, и Сехун все сильнее сжимал Хальсу бедрами, чтобы тот поспешил, надеясь, что это все-таки нужный ему парусник. Тот двигался неспешно, и Хальсу догнал его уже через четверть часа, зависая над ним и привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание. Паруса заметно натягивались от каждого взмаха его крыльев.  
— Опусти сунта, он же всю аэродинамику нарушит! — завопил кто-то из экипажа.  
Сехун послушно направил Хальсу вниз по левый борт корабля.  
— Не кричи так, Кёнсу... О, так ты тот наездник? — из-за мачты вышел матрос, с которым Сехун разговаривал в порту в первый день.  
— У вас на борту случайно нет парня... ну... похожего на меня?  
— Да, здесь твой брат, здесь, — усмехнулся тот. — Неслабо ты кому-то насолил, раз решили вам такое устроить. Повезло еще, что не корсарам в трюм подкинули. Эй, Кёнсу, вытащи из каюты нашего безбилетника.  
О том, что Лухан не его брат, Сехун решил промолчать.  
— Сехун! — Лухан подошел к борту корабля, взволнованно глядя вниз. — У тебя же...  
— Плевать на гонки, Лухан. Давайте Хальсу приземлится аккуратно, и я его заберу?..  
— Нет-нет, — запротестовал Кёнсу — парень в светлом комбинезоне с магической сферой в руках, — корабль не выдержит. Пусть твой брат просто прыгает, а вы подхватите.  
— Ни за что! Я не буду прыгать! Я не буду! — у Лухана началась паника.  
— Прыгай, Лухан, мы поймаем! — по команде Сехуна Хальсу опустился ниже и подставил спину прямо под левый борт. — Не бойся!  
— А может, ты как-нибудь опустишь меня вниз магией? — растеряно обратился тот к Кёнсу.  
— Эй, я бортовой механик, а не фокусник. Прыгай.  
— Я могу подтолкнуть! — рассмеялся загорелый матрос.  
Лухан растеряно огляделся и, дрожа, перекинул ноги за борт, садясь на его краю.  
— Ну же, Лухан! Давай!  
Он мучительно долго раскачивался, пытаясь решиться на прыжок, но в конце концов оттолкнулся и, зажмурившись, упал на спину Хальсу — Сехун сразу схватил его за руки и подтянул к седлу, чтобы тот тоже мог сесть.

— Спасибо! — он помахал экипажу и развернул сунта. — Как тебя только...  
— Подкинули утром газовый флакон в комнату, и я просто отключился. Не спрашивай, — Лухан тяжело дышал и вздрагивал, крепко, до боли сжимая его в груди. — И опустись, Сехун, пожалуйста, опустись.  
— Да все в порядке уже, не переживай. Сейчас полетаем, развеемся, — улыбнулся тот.  
— Не надо, Сехун, я не хочу, я...  
— Да что такого? — он в шутку чуть сильнее сжал колени, и Хальсу качнулся в воздухе.  
— Я боюсь высоты, Сехун, опусти меня! — истошно завопил Лухан, снова вздрагивая. — Опусти...  
— То есть как боишься? Ты же... А как же история с Хальсу? А гонки? — все это казалось таким глупым, что Сехун уже был готов рассмеяться. Лухан долго молчал, жмурясь и кусая губы, не в силах ничего ответить, но потом все же заговорил:  
— Когда мы в последний раз тренировались в горах перед гонками, я не удержался в седле при перевороте и... — он громко сглотнул, — Я... я падал целую вечность, наверное. Хальсу меня только в самом низу ущелья подхватил, в паре метров от скал. После того случая я просто...  
Лухана сильно трясло, он крепко сжимал форму Сехуна пальцами, и тот почувствовал, как воротник его формы намокает сзади, отчего спина начала покрываться мурашками.  
— Почему ты плачешь? — другого вопроса он не смог придумать.  
— Потому что моя мечта умерла, Сехун! — выкрикнул Лухан громко и надрывно и, снова уткнувшись лбом в его шею, продолжил, тихо всхлипывая: — Все, чем я грезил, чего я хотел от жизни — все в тот день погибло. Я больше не могу летать, не могу, понимаешь? Пожалуйста, опусти меня вниз, мне очень страшно.

Замена Лухана на гонках, его странные отговорки, страховочные ремни — все резко встало на свои места. Сехун не нашел, что ему ответить, и только тяжело вздохнул, наклонившись вперед и давая Хальсу знак к снижению.

 

#### – XIV –

Хальсу летел почти над землей, мягко и спокойно, но Лухан все равно дрожал и крепко держался за Сехуна. Близился вечер, стало пасмурно и прохладно, а впереди шумела и искрилась магическими огнями столица.  
— Вид красивый. Лухан, посмотри, — тихо сказал Сехун. Тот лишь молча помотал головой, все так же упираясь лбом во влажный от слез воротник.

Сехуну было тяжело смириться с мыслью о том, что он так и не поучаствует в гонках, он хмурился и царапал седло ногтями. Сейчас они вернутся в воздушный порт и пройдут до ангаров пешком, и на этом их пути, наверное, разойдутся. Сехун вернется в караван кормить тарад и читать детские книжки, Лухан будет решать свои проблемы с гонками, а затем, наверное, вернется домой и больше не появится в столице. И все. Как будто он и не встречал никогда странного парня в спортивной форме на базаре. Как будто этих трех с половиной недель никогда и не было.

_«Ты знаешь, почему люди не летают, Сехун? Потому что не хотят...»_

Он хотел что-нибудь сказать Лухану — он чувствовал, что что-то нужно сказать, но все слова пропадали, терялись в воспоминаниях о переполнявших его гордости, когда после очередной ночной тренировки в порту он, измотанный, но довольный, показывал утром Лухану, как держится в седле, и восторге, когда он обнимал Лухана и Чунмёна после первой мертвой петли, стоя на широком поле у тракта. Все слова пропадали, потому что они все еще летели навстречу ветру и столице, чуть покачиваясь с каждым махом сильных крыльев сунта.

_«Я хочу выиграть эти гонки, Лухан...»_

Часы на одной из башен воздушного порта показали шесть минут до старта соревнований. И Сехун решился.  
— Лухан, справа под седлом закреплены запасные очки, надень их, — сказал он, чуть сильнее сжимая шею Хальсу коленями и подаваясь корпусом назад, чтобы сунт не начинал снижение.  
— Зачем? Что еще ты задумал? — встрепенулся тот.  
— Я задумал принять участие в том, в чем должен. И ты летишь со мной.  
— Ты... Ты хочешь участвовать в гонках? Тогда опусти меня, я дойду до дома, — взволнованно протараторил Лухан.  
— Нет, Лухан, мы участвуем вместе.  
У Лухана опять началась паника, когда Хальсу наклонился на бок, чтобы развернуться по направлению к центру города. Одной рукой он рукой он стягивал форму Сехуна на груди, сжимая ее в кулаке, а другой по-детски слабо и беспомощно бил его по плечу:  
— Ты с ума сошел, Сехун! Я боюсь! Я не смогу! И нас не пустят — это не по правилам!  
— Правила для сосунков! — абсолютно серьезно ответил тот.  
— Сехун, послушай... — Лухана снова затрясло.  
— Нет, это ты послушай! — Сехун решил высказать все, пока Хальсу не набрал скорость, и его еще можно было услышать. — Я не собираюсь сдаваться. Я не собираюсь отсиживаться в стороне. Я не собираюсь терять свой шанс. Потому что это _наши_ гонки, черт возьми, я не хочу, чтобы все мои усилия пропали зря, я не хочу, чтобы погибала твоя мечта! Потому что, что бы ты ни говорил, и как бы ты ни боялся, ты все равно хочешь в них участвовать, все равно хочешь летать. Признай это, Лухан! И я, я тоже хочу! Я обещал Хальсу, что ты снова будешь летать, и я его не подведу! Мы полетим вместе, и мне плевать, если это против всех правил! Пусть только попробуют нас остановить!  
— Сехун...  
— Разве не ты говорил мне, что это твоя мечта? Держись крепко, мы должны ее исполнить.  
Последнее жалобное «Сехун, не надо, пожалуйста» растворилось со свистом ветра в ушах.

Хальсу стремительно пролетел над портовыми складами, бедными домиками на окраине города, огромной базарной площадью средних уровней, между башнями Магической Академии, и приземлился на центральном проспекте, складывая крылья и разбегаясь до стадиона. Коридор к расположенному вне стадиона ветеринарному лазарету был как всегда открыт, и Сехун направил Хальсу к нему. Сунта заносило на поворотах, но он продолжал бежать галопом, и никто из персонала не решился встать у огромного сунта на пути: все кидались врассыпную, и Сехун почти беспрепятственно направил Хальсу стартовать к его уже открытому киоску, потому что гонка началась несколько секунд назад. Они пересекли энергетическое поле, регистрирующее результаты, и магические огни на центральном экране стадиона быстро замерцали, сменяя друг друга и отсчитывая время, скорость и общие баллы в строке показателей Хальсу, которая еще пару мгновений назад была совсем пустой.  
— Смотри, Лухан, смотри вперед! — крикнул Сехун, но не был уверен, что тот услышал: стадион оглушительно ревел.  
Комментатор что-то громко и возбужденно описывал со своей вышки — скорее всего их появление, но у Сехуна не было никакой возможности его расслышать, как и возможности оглядеть трибуны, пестреющие разными цветными флажками: у него была только заканчивающаяся дорожка для разбега впереди и сунты, которых Хальсу уже догонял.  
Крики на стадионе и мерцающие повсюду огни сильно мешали: сунт на соседней дорожке почти перед самым взлетом резко остановился и скинул со спины наездника — Сехун заметил, как к ним поспешили медики в темно-красных комбинезонах, но для него все происходящее осталось смутным и дымчатым, когда он приподнялся в стременах, а Хальсу взлетел.  
Лухан беспомощно водил ногами в воздухе и крепко сжимал Сехуна в груди, почти ложась на него, когда тот поднимался, прогибая спину и прижимаясь к шее Хальсу. А он уже обходил первого сунта, резко огибая его сбоку при повороте, и почти задевая разграничительные магические огни животом, и выходил на очередной вираж. Везде мелькали крылья, и Сехун с трудом успевал следить за тем, чтобы Хальсу никого не задевал хвостом. Сердце быстро колотилось к груди, пальцы похолодели, а во рту пересохло, но где-то внутри разрастался непередаваемый, опьяняющий восторг, и Сехун лишь смотрел вперед, задерживая дыхание перед мертвой петлей, и заваливаясь в бок, чтобы Хальсу сделал бочку, обгоняя еще одного наездника.  
Перед следующий поворотом воздушной трассы Сехун успел только похлопать по сжимающей его костюм руке Лухана, потому что дальше она резко и отвесно уходила вниз: Хальсу сложил крылья и пикировал штопором, вырываясь вперед и затем разворачиваясь спиной вниз, как при падении в воду, чтобы по зеркальной траектории взмыть вверх и войти в новую воздушную спираль. Лухан вжимался в спину Сехуна, задыхаясь от ужаса, когда перед глазами предстала пропасть, сияющая синей рекой далеко внизу. Он даже не мог закричать: только хватал воздух дрожащими губами, когда все смешивалось перед глазами от слез.  
Хальсу летел так быстро, как только мог, тяжело дышал и вытягивался в воздухе, словно стрела, обходя одного наездника за другим, когда бедра Сехуна сжимались на его шее сильнее. Плавно выходя из последнего обязательного виража, он начал снижаться, чтобы приземлиться на финишной прямой северной части стадиона.  
— Все хорошо, Лухан, мы уже на земле. Все хорошо! — крикнул Сехун, но его голос опять растворился в шуме толпы. Хальсу держался из последних сил, поднимая лапами клубы пыли и стремительно обгоняя еще одного наездника перед самым финишем.  
Он пересек границу энергетического поля третьим, резко затормозил, разворачиваясь и оставляя на покрытии арены дорожки от когтей, и завалился на бок, почти хрипя с каждым вдохом и скидывая с плеч рыдающего Лухана, который тут же свернулся клубочком на песке, и счастливого Сехуна, слабо похлопавшего Хальсу по спине и с трудом прошептавшего: «Ты молодец, Хальсу. Ты молодец.»

Кажется, к ним спешил кто-то из медицинского персонала, арбитров, репортеров, что-то кричали с трибун, что-то описывал комментатор, но Сехун ничего не видел и не слышал: у него было только проясняющееся от туч небо над головой и ладонь Лухана, к которой он дотянулся на ощупь, крепко переплетая с ним пальцы.

 

#### – XV –

За нарушения правил их дисквалифицировали.  
Наверное, это вполне могло кого-нибудь расстроить, но Сехуну было все равно — он никак не мог придти в себя, с трудом переводя дыхание. Их долго осматривали медики, жюри перечисляло нарушенные ими правила, репортеры рвались на арену, чтобы завалить их вопросами, а Сехун только смотрел, как плачущий Чунмён пытался успокоить Лухана, сам не в силах справиться с эмоциями. Стадион взрывался криками и яркими огнями, в центре арены проходило награждение победителей, а они просто обнимали Хальсу и молчали: все было понятно и без слов.  
Когда народ на трибунах начал расходиться, все еще галдя и радуясь, к ним вышел тот самый Ю-Ноу из специального комитета и, похвалив Хальсу, сказал, что будет следить за ними на следующих гонках. Лухан глупо кивал, улыбаясь, а потом опять расплакался, уткнувшись Сехуну в плечо. Кажется, репортеры все еще делали снимки — плоские магические копии пространства для газет, но Сехун ничего не замечал, пока воодушевленные Чанёль и Минсок не вытащили его в первые ряды, крепко обнимая и восторженно прыгая на месте.  
— Ну кто бы мог подумать! — сиял от восхищения Чанёль.  
— Кажется, ты наконец-то вырос из сказок, — обрадовался Минсок, потрепав младшего по голове.  
— Нет, просто я наконец-то их нашел, — улыбнулся в ответ Сехун.

Они возвращались домой поздно, уже на закате, решив не использовать воздушную переправу вместе с остальными. Уставший Хальсу спокойно парил над Разломом, Сехун прямо сидел в седле, а Лухан снова устроился у него за спиной.  
— Ты не расстроился, что мы не победили? — спросил он, положив подбородок Сехуну на плечо.  
— О, а мы разве не победили? — удивился Сехун, и они оба рассмеялись.  
— Следующие гонки будут в первых днях пятых лун, а значит, у нас есть еще два с половиной месяца на подготовку, — Лухан устало прикрыл глаза.  
— Получается, что мы еще в один поход в горы успеем. Ты когда-нибудь путешествовал с караваном?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда сходи с нами: будет весело, тебе понравится!  
— Кажется, я уже когда-то это слышал, — хихикнул Лухан и глубоко вдохнул свежий прохладный воздух.  
— Жаль, правда, что придется себе нового сунта искать. Я уже привык к Хальсу, — Сехун погладил того по шее.  
— Ты не будешь бросать полеты? — Лухан радостно свесился на бок, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.  
— А ты дашь мне их бросить? — улыбнулся Сехун. Лухан крепко обнял его в ответ.

Заходящее солнце показывалось в прорехах пышных дождевых облаков, обводя их золотой каймой и тепло лаская скулы. Лухан счастливо вскидывал руки вверх, и они вместе с Сехуном громко и радостно кричали, когда Хальсу «проваливался» в воздушных потоках. И когда впереди стали хорошо видны дома и улицы южной части города, а Лухан вновь крепко сцепил руки на его груди, Сехун решил: первым законом сказочной литературы должно стать «книга обязательно заканчивается хорошо».

А все остальное совсем не имеет значения.


End file.
